Bleeding in the Sand
by BloodOb
Summary: A Gaara love story. YES GAARA! The evil demon guy. Look if you want to see Gaara finally happy. This is the story. Promise it's good! Also. HinataNaruto No boy on boy action sorry. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. How it all begins

_Yes yes. Now those of you who like Gaara. THIS IS A LOVE STORY JUST FOR HIM! (cries with passion) He's had a bad past and I wanted to dedicate this story just for him. Everyone deserved a second chance right?_

_(Sucks for Lee though. But is it evil that I laughed when Lee almost died? MUAHA… err anyway sorry Lee)_

_NO BASHING! CAUSE GAARA MEANS A LOT TO ME! Seriously. That really sucks how he was neglected and feared._

_Plus I can kinda relate to him being all crazy you know. I've been neglected by friends and it can really make you go crazy. (sighs) seriously._

_Anyway. The girl he's going to fall in love with is a made up girl. No one in Naruto is perfect for Gaara so I made up a girl who can relate to him._

_(NO I'M NOT PUTTING MYSELF IN THE STORY. ALTHOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO!) (gasp) Anyway. Her name is Hotaru Shugoryuu. (Thanks AddictiveJoe for the last name.)_

_She's really weird. You see whats going to happen is she's going to be training Naruto and his group. (Along with just Hinata)_

_Although she's the same age as Naruto and the others. (all of them 16 now) She was born different. REALLY DIFFERENT!_

_She's a friend of Anko and lives alone deep in Forest of Death. (She gets along with people she just doesn't want to) Last but not least, no she's not any clan of any ninja. Didn't even want to pass Ninja School._

_That's why she lives alone. OH! One more thing. She a bit of a mind reader.. Not really.. Just.. ACK if you read on. You'll understand._

_Err hope I didn't bore you. OK ON WITH STORY!_

_Gaara/Hotaru_

_Naruto/Hinata_

_Sasuke/Sakura._

_And possible Neji showing his face. Possible Neji/TenTen_

_

* * *

_

_Name… Temari… Age …. 19... Ok why the hell am I thinking this to myself?_ Temari shifted into another seat. She breathed out in exhaustion. _Occupation… Taking care of Gaara…. OK not really_. She heard the shower turn on and knew it was him taking one. She got a little sad. _Poor Gaara… Its good he changed and all that but he still must feel pretty lonely.._

"Bored Temari?" Her other younger brother Kankuro, who was just one year younger, came in, placing his wooden puppet on the side of the door. "That gives you wrinkles. Being bored like that."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Anyway."

He lowered his voice, "Hows.." He looked toward his room then got closer to her, "Gaara?"

She barely smiled, "I haven't really talked to him but-"

"I don't understand why you let him stay here." He sighed in anger, "He deserves to be alone."

Temari pouted a bit, "Come on Kankuro. Can't you have a little sympathy?"

He glared toward Gaara's room again, "Never." He turned back to her, "our mom was killed cause of him. Our dad was killed cause of him. Its all his fault."

Temari frowned, "Kankuro-"

"He will stay evil. He will always be evil. He will never learn what love is. And he will DIE alone."

Temari gasped.Noticing Gaara was at the doorway listening the whole time. Only baggy pants covered his bottom half.

Kankuro glanced behind, his eyes then sinking back. "Oh.. Gaara…"

Gaara slowly raised his eyes, anger, sadness all mixed up emotion he felt that moment. "Then kill me already." Water dripped down from his bloody colored hair.

Kankuro snapped, "DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THAT! EVER SINCE YOU WERE BORN PEOPLE HATED YOU!" He covered his mouth, realizing what he said. _Oh shit I done it now_.

Gaara gave him a troubled look then looked down in anger. He grabbed a red shirt nearby and slipped it on. Sand underneath him gathered around.

Kankuro backed up as he started walking to him.

Temari panicked, "Gaara please! He didn't mean it!"

Gaara stood in front of him, angry and completely empty inside, "You think I wanted to be born this way?" Sand rose up. "You think I want to be evil?" Sand spread out then smashed the floor under to his own side, his angered fist then relaxed. He looked up at his older brother, "I want to know what love… feels like.." He looked at his hand, "I.. I want.."

Temari wanted to cry..

He scrunched his hand up and looked away. Walking to the front door. Not bothering to finish his sentence.

"Gaara!" Temari ran after him.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes in anger, "Let him go Tamari!"

"Oh fuck you!"

Sand violently swept past, an invisible air bubble surrounding Gaara. No sand hit him. Not even once.

Tamari shrieked when she stepped out the door, "Gaara! Please.. Wait!"

He kept going.

"Please!" She forced herself to step out the door, sand continued to go past. She shrieked again when it got her in the eyes.

Gaara frowned and rose his hand, a large wall blocked any sand from hitting Temari, he continued to let it follow her as she ran closer to him.

She breathlessly looked at him, "I'm sorry for what he said back there. I don't-"

"Why did let me stay there with you?"

Temari smiled, heartwarming. "Gaara. You're my little brother-"

He narrowed his eyes, "Blood and relation doesn't mean anything. It doesn't stop anyone from killing." He looked down at her.

(He's taller then her now)

She gave him a sad look, "Gaara…I believe in giving second chances.. You deserve it."

He looked away, now uncomfortable, "I'm going away."

"What? But why?" She grabbed his arm unwarily. Sand rushed up to block her. Cutting her skin.

He sighed, "That's why.. I need to figure things out.."

Temari frowned then nodded, "Be careful ok.."

He nodded and turned around, his back now facing her. "I have no choice so it doesn't matter what I do."

Temari couldn't help but smile. She was really going to miss him, "Well.. You can come back here anytime ok Gaara. I'm here."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Thanks Temari.. You'll be a good mother someday." He started walking off.

She also started walking back to her house. His sand wall kept blocking her until she reached the door, then she glanced back. "Bye Gaara.." She gripped the door, feeling tears start to run, "I'll really miss you."

* * *

Forest of Death- 

Anko leaned on the screen door, "Come on Hotaru! You owe me one! And you know it."

Hotaru swatted a fly, flinging it at Anko, "Hell no Anko! You know I keep away from people!"

(Funny cause when I kill bugs I fling them at girls to hear them scream. MUAHA I'm so evil)

"Look these kids are talented and if they get your help. They'll become better ninjas."

"And I care why?"

Anko placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just 4 kids. That's it."

"UGH! You annoy me so much. Fine Fine. Name them."

"Yay!" She tackle-hugged her. "Ok. One is Naruto Uzumaki. Age 17. Second Sasuke Uchiha. Age 18. Third is Sakura Haruno. Age 17 and last. Special requested is Hinata Hyuuga. Age 17." She handed pictures of each of them.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, lifting her feet on a nearby table, "Gosh. And they're all practically the same age as me. How even more annoying."

Anko chuckled, "Wait till you meet Naruto."

"I've met them all before."

Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly met them but I watch your village all the time. Pretty entertaining at times. And you had to bring me the most popular couples huh?"

Anko laughed, "Hey you need some excitement during the summer right? Besides you don't even have to train them hard. This is like a vacation for them."

Hotaru cracked her neck, "Look. If I feel like it I'll train them. If I don't. I don't."

She nodded, "I already told them if they come here during the next two months. They're taking a risk since you don't care. But they said if you're the best then they will come."

"And you told them I was lazy right?"

"Yup."

"They still want to come?"

"Yup."

"Aww man. Well. Get your maid clothes on Anko."

Anko began to sneak out but Hotaru grabbed her collar, "I SAID GET YOUR MAID SUIT OUT! GET TO WORK!"

"AH! BUT I HAVE A COLD!"

"MY ASS YOU HAVE A COLD!"

_

* * *

_

Ok since this is only the first chapter. it's a little boring. But I promise it'll get more interesting. I mean… its all about Gaara! Err and Hotaru. REVIEW! Oh and if you really like Hinata and Naruto pairing. Read my other story. 'So we're lost.' Its all about them in there. YAY!


	2. WE'RE GOING!

_I'm glad at least some people like Gaara. Uck my stomach hurts. On with the story. SORRY I UPDATED SLOW! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!

* * *

_

"**YES!" Naruto threw his suitcase in the air, pulling Hinata close, "We're going!"**

**Hinata giggled as he started to do a little dance.**

**Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. "Baka." Sasuke mumbled.**

**Anko smiled, "Ok. I'm not going to stay long. I'm just dropping you all off then pow. I'm gone."**

**Naruto fluttered his hand, "We're better off anyway."**

"**Wha! You little-"**

"**Hinata." Neji came up behind, TenTen waving to everyone, "I didn't give you permission to go."**

**Hinata flinched back, Naruto stepping up to Neji, "You're right. I did."**

**Neji rose his fist, "You-"**

**Anko held him back, "Neji. Stop." She pulled him aside, "I'll do it." She rolled up her sleeve.**

"**Ah! Violence violence!" Naruto hid behind Sasuke. "Such violence amongst thee!"**

**Hinata grabbed Neji by his sleeve, "But um Neji-kun. I would really like to go and-" She blushed, "it might help my training you know.."**

**Neji growled to himself, thinking. "I don't know.. You are still recovering."**

**TenTen jumped on Neji's back, "Oh come on Nej Nej. I think she could survive. And beside-" She circled her finger around his ear, "That would give us alone time." She whispered only for him to hear.**

**Naruto laughed at this, pulling Hinata close, "Yeah Neji. You gotta let her fly like a bird." He pretended to be a bird and picked Hinata up, pulling her on his back. She giggled and held on to him.**

"**N-Naruto-kun!"**

**Neji blushed as TenTen whispered something else, he cleared his throat, "U-Um. I still don't like it. Letting Hinata go off in the wild like that."**

**Naruto almost ran into Sasuke. Which made him pissed off and he hit Naruto on the head.**

"**Watch it fucker!"**

"**Watch it prick!" He ran off before Sakura could do anything, "Ah! Not while Hinata is on my back Sakura!" He went by Neji and looked him seriously in the eye, "I promise Neji. I lay my life on the line for Hinata. I vow to protect her. Cherish her." He pulled her to the ground and cuddled her sweetly, "And possibly do her."**

"**NARUTO!" They all yelled.**

**Hinata blushed furiously, "U-um.. Well.. Besides that. Neji may I go?"**

**He sighed and looked away, "I guess."**

"**YES!" Naruto let Hinata go and smacked Neji on the back. HARD. "THANKS MAN!"**

"**I didn't do it for you." He slapped him on the stomach, repaying for the slap on the back, "I'm doing it for her so she could learn. If they say this other girl is supposal the best then I'll take that chance for Hinata."**

"**Yawn Neji." Neji swung at Naruto. Naruto ducked like whatever and held up Hinata's and his suitcase, "LETTUCE ALL GO!"**

**Hinata rushed to catch up to him, "N-Naruto-kun!"**

**Anko held her fist up, "BAKA! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!"

* * *

**

SORRY! IM SO SORRY! IM SORRY IM SORRY! I know I haven't uploaded in a LONG LONG time! I didn't mean too. I was just so busy but now I will update super fast and every day ya'll. CAUSE WE ALL LOVE GAARA!


	3. The voice in his head

_I am listening to Madonna if anyone cares. MUAHAH! I love this song called Hung up! Err anyway. Thanks if your still reading this. And like I said I will update everyday super fast cause I love Gaara. But when I update it, most likely will be around nighttime in my area. Pacific Time I believe. MAUAH! I usually finish around 12:00 or 1:00. So anyway continue! This chapter will be much longer.

* * *

_

"**Rule Number one puppies-"**

**Sasuke gave a glare, he looked toward Naruto, "Puppy?" He mumbled, already pissed off.**

**Naruto fluttered him off with his hand.**

"**-No talking back to me when I give a command-"**

**Sakura squeezed Sasuke on his elbow. _Inner Sakura: WHAT THE FUCK? She's not the boss of me! I'M INVINCIBLE!_**

"**-Rule Number two. Always do what I say-"**

**Anko hit her own face, _Always with the speech._**

"**And last. Follow the rules or else."**

**Sasuke glanced down, trying to control his anger. Which was starting to build up, _And if we don't?_**

**Hotaru came up to Sasuke, making him look up by lifting with a single finger. (He's taller than her but he's leaning on a wall.) "And if you don't. You'll have to answer to me. Got it," She got so close their noses touched. ",Puppy."**

**Sakura got pissed, "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"**

**Hotaru laughed and winked, flopping on the couch, "I'm just teasing puppies. Do whatever the hell you want. And I like when people talk back now and then. Shows they have some intelligence."**

**Anko looked at her watch, "I see you have things under control so I'll go." She vanished.**

**Naruto blinked a bit then grinned pleasantly at Hinata, "Oh Hinata!" He singed out.**

**Hinata blushed, "U-um Ms. Hotaru-san."**

"**Ugh just call me Hotaru. I'm only 16."**

"**WHAT!" They all screamed at the same time. (Except Hinata mind you.)**

**Naruto got closer, "Wait a minute! I just thought you LOOKED young and Anko is saying your good! AND YOUR 16?"**

"**Yeah."**

**Sasuke crossed his arms, "I thought she was kidding."**

**Sakura held her mouth open, "Gah!"**

**Hotaru chuckled, "Now that THAT passed. Go on and pick your rooms. There are a variety in the back and I don't care on the roommates. So yes couple on couple is fine. Oh and my room is upstairs so no going up there."**

**Hinata bowed before Naruto dragged her off. "I WILL BEAT THE PRICK! MAUAHAAH!"**

**Sasuke shook his head, "Come Sakura." _What the hell is going on here?

* * *

_**

**(Don't worry! Gaara is in this chapter! This is when he first meets Hotaru and sees Naruto and blah blah. JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES!….Eh? Horses? I WANT ONE!)

* * *

**

**Nighttime-**

**Naruto sniffed, looking up out into the sky, "I don't get it. I thought you said you were lazy Hotaru."**

"**I am. I just thought it would be best to get to know each other. You know."**

**Sakura crossed her arms, "I still haven't forgiven you for touching my Sasuke."**

"**Get over it forehead."**

_**Inner Sakura: WHAT A BITCH!**_

**Sasuke didn't forgive her for earlier either, "Why puppy?" (When Hotaru called them all puppies.)**

**Naruto pulled Hinata closer, trying to keep her warm. "Hm?"**

**Hotaru laughed, "Don't think too much on it puppy. It just means naïve and weak."**

**Sasuke balled his fist up.**

**She laughed again, "Oh come on Sasuke. Keep up that attitude and-" She looked at him serious now, "You'll never kill your brother."**

**Sasuke snapped, he got up.**

"**SASUKE NO!"

* * *

**

**Gaara ran his skinny fingers through his hair, _The wind is blowing in weird directions._ He looked toward the left, _Over there.._ **

**He shrugged to himself. He figured it didn't matter now. Now he planned to just starve to death. Its been almost a two weeks since he left his sister. His clothes was dirty from walking but still looked pretty clean since sand still surrounded him. _Whats the point of living then? I have no point here. _He looked up, closing his sea-blue shiny eyes. _I want to go there. I want…_**

**Gaara opened his eyes slowly, finding his arms raised up, as if trying to touch the moon. He lowered them and got up. **

**_Killer.._ A voice echoed in his head**

**Digging his hands into his pocket he started heading in no particular direction, _My time will come… Soon… Long and painful for the people I have killed… _**

_**Killer!**_

**He closed his eyes in pain, _I-I didn't mean too… I didn't know… I_ He pressed his hands on his eyes. _I-I I'M SORRY! I_ **

**_Go.._**

**He looked around, sudden insane in his eyes. _Someone.. I need._ He jumped on a nearby tree then starting running to where he felt the wind pushed. He clutched his fist in a sudden urge of excitement. So much that it dug into his skin, it didn't hurt him as much since the sand was an overcoat. _I need… _His eyes flashed over from the moon light. The urge to kill crept into his mind. _Someone. _He jumped higher and went faster. _Someone.._ **

_**GO!**_

**He grinned evilly, _Kill…

* * *

_**

**30 minutes of running -**

**Gaara stopped on a branch, ahead of him stood a huge tree house. He breathed in a rush. "Blood." He whispered. (By the way. The huge thing he had on his back. He doesn't have that anymore. He just uses sand around him or that's over coating him. Which is a lot of sand so he never runs out.) He looked down, recognizing Sasuke. Which made him twitch. "Yes." He said to himself, "He'll do." **

_**Go…**_

**Gaara strained his fingers, sand gathering between his palm, "Just fine." He was about to jump down till he noticed Sasuke was actually fighting someone. A girl. He calmed a bit to watch.**

**Was she laughing? He saw as she easily ducked from his attack and almost punched him on the face. She stopped right in front just to tease him and that got him even more pissed. **

**More attempts of him trying to hit the girl.**

**The girl had light brown stringy hair and Gaara thought her eye color was gray but he wasn't sure. Baggy black shirt and gray shorts. Dog tags around her neck. **

**Hotaru laughed again as Sasuke threw another punch then a kick. "Come on puppy. I want a challenge."**

**Sasuke smirked, "Then I'll stop going easy on you."**

"**Oh hoo hoo!"She noticed something._The little ass. I knew he was having fun too. Hey what the- The sand.._**

**Sand rapidly surrounded him, squeezing all around and lifting into the air. He coughed blood out.**

**Hotaru watched a boy around her age jump down from a tree and walked closer to her. She waved her hand, "Oh excuse me! Can you stop killing him right now."**

**The bloodied hair boy smiled crazily at her.**

**She watched him till they were face to face.**

**_Her… GET HER!_ A voice echoed in Gaara's head.**

"**I was thinking about Sasuke's blood. That it would satisfy my hunger. But yours will do." He grabbed her neck. Then he gave a surprised look seeing she wasn't there.**

**She was about to poke him but sand shot up and blocked, "Don't I know you from somewhere."**

**Gaara positioned his fingers and shot sand toward her but once again she was gone.**

"**Can you at least answer my question before you try to kill me?"**

**He grunted in much frustration, sand exploding from him. He was sure he didn't miss but she was now in front of him. Before his sand could react she did a single hand signal and a clear shield circled around them both. Covering in a medium sized dome. **

**Gaara gave out an instant surprised gasp, he looked down at his hand. _I-I… I could feel…my skin. _He started backing up until he was stopped by an invisible wall. He felt on his hair, his face, his stomach. _I.. I can feel… I_ He looked up, remembering the girl.**

**She was already in front of him again, her eyes this time filled with sympathy, "You.. Your…" She touched the side of his cheek. **

**Making him uncomfortable, the first girl that touched him. He gave a troubled look and grabbed her wrist. **

**They stared at each other. **

"**Your Ga-"**

_**GET AWAY FROM HER! GET OUT! GET AWAY!**_

**Gaara groaned loudly, grabbing the sides of his head, "S-stop!" **

_**Do not disobey me Gaara! KILL HER!**_

"**I-I!" He felt a huge pain jolt in his head. Pounding oversized headaches caving in. "Ugh!"**

**Then he fainted.

* * *

**

_**Ok I'm sorry if I'm boring all of you. But you know how beginning of stories begin right? Well, what I'm trying to do is rush a bit so I could get more of Haturo and Gaara action. So sorry if I rush a bit (Like I might say one week later in the next chapter.) Then that's when things will get way more funnier and more with Gaara and blah blah better. So hang in there with me ok. Cause I have some great scenes coming up! REVIEW AND THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ ME STORY! gives everyone a free Gaara.>**_


	4. 10 days begin!

_Yes yes. I know that Gaara's siblings don't hate him but I don't like Gaara's bro so I like putting him as a bad guy. (Sorry for the people who do like him though.) joy joy!. Err so yeah. I hope you all taking good care of your Gaara's I gave you. Much love. Much love. Or I, the Gaara social worker, will take him away! (P and S. I don't watch the English version of Naruto cause first; they ruined the voices and second. TOO SLOW! So I borrow the Japanese version from a friend. So I pretty much know whats going on. But, of course, I will make a couple of mistakes cause my memory does not serve well. (cries!) Oh well Anyway)

* * *

_

**_Bad boy! Bad bad boy! _The voice whispered over and over in Gaara's head. He trembled, squeezing his fist together in pain.**

**Hotaru raised an eyebrow, glancing back.**

**Naruto leaned by the doorway, Hinata hiding behind him. "So," He started, "Can we keep him?"**

**Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Funny funny Naruto."**

**Naruto's shoulders drooped, "But seriously, he's going to be alright.. Right? I mean I haven't seen him in so long."**

**Hinata clung to the back of his shirt, peeking toward Gaara like a little child, "D-Did he hurt Sasuke?"**

"**No one can hurt that prick."**

"**Shut up Naruto." Sakura socked him, "I don't want that guy here. I don't trust him." She looked at him in a bit of disgust but mostly fright, "I mean all he does is hurt peo-"**

**Naruto shot a glare at her, "Of course YOU would think that. Conceited bitch. You think his life is perfect like yours?" **

**Hinata gasped, "N-Naruto-kun."**

"**Excuse me." He blushed in anger, pushing softly through Sakura and Hinata.**

**Sakura watched him leave then looked at Gaara laying down on the bed. "Why is he here?" She then watched Hotaru set a bowl of warm water on a table, twisting a small towel between her fingers, "Are you seriously going to let him stay here."**

**Hotaru rolled the wet towel around her fingers, "Well if he wants. He's in no condition to fight anyway. He hasn't eaten and he fainted from exhaustion." She folded the towel into a small square, smirking at Sakura, "Why? Is forehead afraid of this kitty?"**

**Sakura sighed and just walked away. "Whatever."**

**Hinata saw her off, stepping a bit closer, "Do.. Do you know when he w-will wake Ms. Hotaru?"**

"**I said call me Hotaru."**

"**S-sorry."**

**She laughed, "So sensitive. Come Hinata. He's not gonna bite." She started to place the cold towel on Gaara's forehead but when the tip of it touched him.**

**He woke up with a gasp. He immediately reached for her neck but she backed up a little. He grabbed her wrist instead.**

"**Well, good morning sunshine."**

**He look go in an instant, looking around frantically, "Where am I?" He mumbled.**

"**My room."**

**Hinata backed up. She was still a little scared of him. **

**Gaara breathed heavier by the minute, he looked at Hinata, "Hey your-" He squinted his eyes.**

**Hinata gulped, bowing her head a little, "H-hello Gaara-kun.."**

**Gaara gave her a crazy look, he gripped the sheets, "W-what-"**

"**Look Gaara." Hotaru stood over him, "You can either starve to death or stay here."**

**He pushed her, rough. "I'm leaving."**

**She pushed him back down casually, "At least stay here so I can take care of your wounds."**

"**No!" He stood again but she pushed him down again.**

**(AH! NOT SO ROUGH HOTARU! YOU BITCH!)**

**She sighed, brushing her hair back, "Look. When someone gets hurt in my area slash property. My policy is if they are hurt. I HAVE to take care." She looked down then at him seriously, "10 days man."**

"**No." He got up but she flopped him down again, "I'm serious man. My main rule to me."**

**Hinata blinked confused, _Shes serious. And she doesn't care about him?_**

**They continued fighting for awhile, "LOOK-"**

"**NO YOU LOOK! IT'S A PROMISE OK! I CAN'T BREAK MY RULE JUST CAUSE YOUR HARD-HEADED!"**

"**GET OFF ME!"**

**Hotaru pressed her finger on his forehead, "See you in 10 days man."**

**He gave an angered look then suddenly fell back down.**

**After about 5 minutes later Hinata maneged to speak.**

**She flinched, "W-what happened?"**

**Hotaru yawned, "I did a jutsu in my head and did a sleeping-"**

"**Oh." Hinata looked down, _Her head?_**

**Hotaru sighed, _Stupid Rule. Now I gotta take care of more people.

* * *

_**

_FINALLY! Next Chapter is going to be fun! YESH! Its going to get a lot funnier after this ya'll. I promise. SO hang in there with me. Phew I'm glad we got the first few chapters over with. OH AND REVIEW! I guess even if its bashing. (sniff) Although my feelings would be hurt.. But if its about Gaara. I WILL GET MAD! And yes I know its boring! (STOP IT PERSON NEXT TO ME!)_


	5. 10 days over

_Yo all. Thanks for the reviews. Oh! Ninja-Monkey lol. I don't spend all my time on my stories lol! I think mine are crappy too cause I never give my best effort. And whoever else reads my stories. If you list a story of your own. I'll be happy to read it and review. I love reading peoples stories. And I never bash either!

* * *

_

**Gaara groaned, feeling on his head while getting up, _Huh?_**

**He didn't remember anything. He stood up and realized he wasn't in his own bedroom, "Temari?" He mumbled and slid open the sliding the door only to find a long hallway. **

**He cautiously went down and found himself a nice looking living room. Light brown and cedar colors matching with on another.**

"**NARUTO! BAKA! BACK OFF!"**

"**N-Naruto-kun!"**

"**SON OF A BITCH DON'T BE A PIG!"**

"**Share share!"**

"**Calm down puppies."**

**He narrowed his eyes looking toward the kitchen. There was Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke sitting down around a table. Each with there own plate of food goodies. **

**Naruto of course pigging out, also trying to steal Sasukes food. But stopped when he saw Gaara.**

**Sasuke saw him, looked at him for a second then started eating like he wasn't there. **

**Sakura had her fork halfway up, a piece of scrambled egg hanging off. (Damn it. Now I'm getting hungry!) She closed her mouth into a tight line and narrowed her eyes.**

**Hinata blinked blankly, "G-Good morning Gaara-kun."**

**Naruto gave a hugs grin, "Gaara! Looking good man."**

**Gaara stared at him for a second then looked toward a big window. "Where am I?" He walked slowly to the window and pressed his hand on it. A cold shock pressing on his palm.**

**Naruto backed his chair up, leaning on the back two legs, "You at Hotaru's house. Don't you remember?"**

**He glanced back at the blond haired boy, "Ho-ta-ru?"**

"**That's my name." She came out from the hallway, "Has it been 10 days already?"**

**Gaara thought for a second, _That girl… she.. WAIT A MINUTE! _He pointed his finger at her, "YOU!"**

**She raised an eyebrow, "Uh!  
"You put me in a coma!"**

"**WHAT?"**

**Naruto poked his own forehead, "You put him in a coma? For 10 days?"**

"**How the hell can I put you in a coma? I just made you go to sleep."**

"**Coma."**

"**Not a coma."**

"**It was a coma!"**

"**NO IT WASN'T!"**

"**DON'T YELL AT ME!"**

"**IT'S MY HOUSE!"**

**Naruto kept leaning back, watching the two get closer to each other in anger upside down, he leaned back till he flipped over, "OW!"**

"**N-Naruto-kun!"**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes.**

**Naruto quickly got up and got between the two, "Hey hey! Come on. Now we all see who the clear winner in this argument."**

**Gaara crossed his arms.**

**Hotaru stuck her tongue out, "Thanks you Naruto."**

"**Its me."**

**Everyone groaned in annoyance.**

"**Uck never mind." She smacked him playfully on his head and sat at the table, "Hey where did you all get this food?"**

"**Refrigerator?" Sakura looked at her weird half laughing.**

**Hotaru held her chin, "Oh so that's what that's for."**

**Hinata poked her index fingers together, "N-Naruto-kun are you okay?"**

**He rubbed his hands over her shoulders, "Of course! I'm invincible."**

**She blushed, giggling soft and quick.**

**Gaara headed toward the door.**

**Hotaru got a fork and threw it a him.**

**He easily turned to the side, looking angrily at her, "What?"**

"**That's a bad idea kitten."**

**Gaara opened the door, "Why's that princess?" He said cold and mean.**

**Hotaru gave a bit of a surprised look, "Princess?"**

"**You think you're all high and mighty. Princess"**

**Naruto started laughing hard. "THAT'S THE TRUTH!"**

**Sasuke sat grim, getting annoyed by everyone's cheerfulness, _And_ _when HE'S here. I don't trust him._**

**Sakura struggled not to laugh.**

**Hotaru threw a knife at him, only to be blocked by sand, "Fucker! Don't call me princess!"**

"**You're not the boss of me." He said calmly then went out the door.**

**Hotaru sighed and got up, "I said that's a bad idea! LISTEN TO ME!"**

**Naruto tried to trip her but she smacked the front of his face, he fell back on the floor. "Ah!"**

**Hinata blushed, "They fight like a couple."**

**Naruto nodded, "Yup."**

**Sasuke watched as Hotaru jumped down, "It's dangerous when he's here."**

**Sakura nodded, "I agree. We all like Hotaru and she doesn't know what he did. For example. Lee."**

**Naruto frowned, "Oh come on. Everyone deserves a second chance."**

"**He almost killed Lee Naruto."**

"**Big deal!"**

"**NARUTO!"**

**He sighed in frustration, "What the hell am I suppose to do? Its all in the past anyway."**

**Sasuke stood up, going to the window and watching them start to argue, "People don't change Naruto. Not just like that. Besides. I still sense evil in his presence."**

"**Bull!"**

**Hinata nodded, "I hate to agree Naruto but its true."**

"**Hey whos side are you on?" He mumbled.**

**Hinata also went to the window by Sasuke, she pressed both her hands on the window, her eyes drooping with her softness at heart, "Besides," She said quiet but loud enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear. **

**They barely noticed Sakura slip into the hallway.**

"**Its not like we have a choice anyway. The energy shield that surrounds her property will keep him from leaving. And it will last until about the end of summer." She looked at Sasuke, "That's what she said right?"**

**He nodded, remembering and getting even angrier at himself for coming, "I believe so."**

"**Who cares," Naruto stepped outside, "I trust Gaara and he's my friend." **

**Sasuke looked back down at Gaara, _But does he know that?

* * *

_**

**Gaara glared at her, "What do you mean I can't leave?"**

"**Look. Every summer around this time an energy shield comes up around my property. Its to protect me until mating season is over for the animals.**

"**So you put me in a coma on purpose?" He frowned, _I just wanted to sleep…Never waking up. Is that so bad?_**

**She gave him a look, "What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"**What?" **

"**YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY DO YOU?"**

**He stared at her for awhile then looked away, "It doesn't matter."**

"**Yes it does if your in my property."**

"**I never asked to stay here." _Let alone live._**

"**You obviously did when you even came into my area."**

"**It was an accident."**

**She got annoyed, "How the hell are you so calm?"**

"**Why are you yelling?"  
"Stop asking me questions."**

"**Then don't ask me questions."**

"**ARGH!"**

**He sighed, starting to walk up a hill.**

"**Where do you think you're going?"**

"**I'm waiting for night."**

**She followed him, "Full moon huh."**

"**No. Half moon."**

"**Oh whatever. Look you're welcome to stay in my house till the energy shield wears off. I have a lot more rooms you know."**

"**Thanks but no thanks. I can stay out here."**

**She watched as he sat down, Indian style, on a top of a hill, closed his eyes and stayed quiet. She headed up to her house, "Your funeral."**

**_Won't that be the day._ He smirked. _I wish._**

**Hotaru glanced back when he thought this. _Why?

* * *

_**

"**Hey whats Gaara doing?" **

**Hotaru jumped on the sofa, "I don't know."**

"**You put him in a coma again?"**

"**I DIDN'T PUT HIM IN A COMA!"**

**Hinata giggled.**

**Naruto smirked, "I was teasing."**

**Hinata sat next to her, "Ms. Hotaru. May you teach me some healing jutsu?" She blushed in embarrassment, "If its not a bother."**

**Hotaru nodded, "Course babe. You have a lot of courage asking. Oh yeah speaking of that. Meeting tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. Meet me here in the living room. SAKURA GET OUT OF MY ROOM and someone clean up the dishes."**

"**NOT IT!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and disappeared out the house.**

**Sakura shuffled out, "I-I wasn't in your room."**

"**Shush girl. I knew since I came in here. What were you doing in there?"**

"**I was looking for this." She pointed at her headband, it reflected down at her proud and showing she graduated from ninja school.**

"**Tch what a bunch of bullshit."**

**Sasuke looked over at Hotaru. **

**Sakura sat next to her, "So why do you live over here? Why not come with us and go to school. By your levels you should pass less than a year."**

"**Like I said Bullshit." **

"**But why?"**

"**I'll explain tomorrow since I knew you nosy people were going to ask me that question."**

**Sasuke crossed his arms, "You actually going to let Gaara stay here?"**

"**Look Sasuke as much as you hate it. Theres nothing you can do about it. Besides he's not that evil."**

**Sasuke stood, "You don't know him."**

"**And you do? Tell me Sasuke. Isn't it evil for you wanting to kill your brother?"**

"**That's a big difference." He stopped, his fist squeezing. "My brother is evil. I'm not."**

"**Ok. Is it right to judge someone when you don't know the person?"**

"**Have you fought him?" He glared back, "He really tries to kill and for fun too."**

"**No but I fought you. I'm surprised he didn't kill you."**

"**Shut up!" He hit a wall nearby, "You get on my nerves. You think you're so cool."**

"**Hm. We have a lot in common."**

**Sasuke shook his head, going to his room.**

"**Sasuke!" Sakura went after him.

* * *

**

_**Sorry that I didn't make this chapter funny or interesting. (cries) You can stop reading if you want. Cause today I thought I was going to get home early from school but I didn't come home till like around 9:00! (cries again) Well I'm still going to continue. Oh and you better be taking care of your Gaara! (smile! Smile!) Review please!**_


	6. Drama begins to progress

_Ty for the reviews Gaara fans! As long as you review I'll keep writing. Err ok I would write anyway! BUT THANKS! I REALLY APPRICIATE IT! Hope you've all been taking care. Hmmm right now I'm listening to ummm oh yeah Lincoln Park-Cure of the itch. Short song but it sounds so cool! (JOY!) EH oh yeah. _

_NINJA MONKEY! OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU. Us writers need to stick together. (smiles!) And if anyone wants to email me. My email is Yup yup! OH YEAH AND TGIF YA'LL! THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! NOW GO AND READ OUR LOVER NAMED GAARA! (We all must share his beautifulness! Cause we all know he has much love!) (Also lol on the sneaking the laptop to school. Something I would do. Lol!)_

_

* * *

_

**"Sasuke?" Sakura knocked on the oak door then quietly slipped through, "Sasuke?" She called out again.**

**He was sitting on a bed, looking out the window. He sighed to himself and brought his hand under his head, "What?" His elbow rested on his knee.**

**She went by his side, resting her hand on his knee, "Are you okay?"**

**He stood up, brushing her hand off which hurt her secretly in the inside, "I'm fine." He crossed his arms.**

**She wondered if she should say anything. _I don't know._ "Um Sasuke… I don't think it was true on what she said."**

**"Come on Sakura. I have had to get on your nerves at least one time." He glanced back waiting for her answer.**

**She gave a worried look, "Uh."**

**"Just answer."**

**Sakura twiddled her fingers around, nervous now, "Y-yes you have. Trust me on that but you know… I've always loved you so-" He started to leave, "Sasuke?" **

**He seemed to ignore her and closed the door behind him.**

**_Inner Sakura: Ouch.._ She grabbed at her heart, her eyes starting to tear up, "Sasuke?" She whimpered but he didn't come back.**

**"Hm? Oh hey puppy. Wanna help?" She held up a soapy dish. She was actually kidding but he came. She chuckled as he picked up a dirty dish, "So I take it you've forgiven me."**

**"Wasn't really stated as a question." He dropped the dish in the water.**

**She laughed again, "Well duh. I don't want an answer cause I don't care."**

**Sasuke looked at her weirdly, "Right."**

**She nodded, smiling wide but not showing her teeth.**

**In fact, _She never smiled even showing her teeth. _He thought.**

**Hotaru rolled her eyes, _Simple thing to notice dumbass._ She cleared her throat, "So anyway. Whats up? Why the sudden forgiveness."**

**"You're right.."**

**"Oh ho ho! Say that again. Sounds like ringing bells and heavenly boys with shirts off serving me!"**

**He shook his head, smirking a little, "You're a moron."**

**She nudged him with playfulness at heart, "Oh come on!"**

**He almost chuckled. ALMOST!

* * *

**

**"Hey Gaara." Naruto came up behind him, talking right behind his ear.**

**Gaara ignored.**

**"Ah come on! We haven't seen each other in years and you choose to ignore me?"**

**_Whats the point in talking?_ He opened his eyes as he felt a presence get down on his/her knees. **

**"U-um." Hinata lowered her head in a short bow, "W-we're sorry if we are bothering you Gaara-kun. We mean no harm.. I-I mean.. we just want to know how you are doing." She was about to place her hand on his knee but sand came up and whipped her. She made a short whimper and held it close to her chest. **

**Naruto sighed, lifting Hinata up and kissing her palm where blood began to leak out, "Look Gaara. You're my friend and Hinata's friend. Whether you like it or not we are. Can't you just talk. I'm worried about you. I want to help."**

**He closed his eyes, "I don't think we can help anyone… Family… Friends.. No one.."**

**Naruto bent over and stared until he opened his eyes.**

**He did, a bit annoyed someone was breathing in his space.**

**Naruto grinned, teeth and all, "Now that I got your attention."**

**Gaara chuckled but it was more like an amused, "Hm." _Same Naruto except a older version._ Gaara somewhat gave a defeated smirk at him.**

**"YES! A CRACK!"**

**Hinata looked at Gaara, a bit astonished. She smiled, relieved that he talked to Naruto. She looked at Naruto lovingly, _As long as your happy Naruto-kun._ She waited for him to look back at her but he didn't. His attention was all on Gaara. A bit of jealously struck her but not too much._ I understand.. I guess I would too. _**

**(To be honest. Naruto never once thanked her or showed appreciation whenever she did something for him ever since he asked her to be with him. BAKA NARUTO!) **

**"I'm going inside.." She poked him on the back but he still didn't turn. She sighed and went toward the house.**

**(Aw!)

* * *

**

**Hinata walked in, her long sleeves going a bit past her waist. She rose her eyebrows as she though she heard Sasuke laugh. A muffled laugh.**

**He was. **

**"S-Sasuke-kun?"**

**He stopped, clearing his throat, "Welcome back Hinata." He was all serious again.**

**Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Oh my god. You were laughing a minute ago. Don't stop just cause someone comes. Be happy you dork." She threw a sponge at his head.**

**This made him smirk again. Annoyed but he smirked.**

**Hinata giggled then headed to her room. Her smile instantly turned around when she turned her back. She was sad. _..Why am I-_**

**Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "You okay Hinata babe?"**

**She glimpsed back and bowed, "O-oh yes Ms. Hotaru. I-I am just fine." She smiled and blushed, embarrassed for no reason then went off into her room.**

**Hotaru did a quick raspberry with her mouth, "Gosh so much drama. Right puppy?"**

**He pretended not to hear.**

**"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

**He snickered, her shrill voice was hilarious to him.**

**"STOP LAUGHING AT MY VOICE YOU FUCKER!"**

**….Sakura was listening by the door inside her room, looking at occasions to see what they were doing. "Sasuke.." She said lowly and hurt..

* * *

**

**_Hm I might do another chapter later on. A one on one scene with Hotaru and Gaara. Yeah I will. Its only 8:00 anyway. Ok so I'm making another chapter after this. YESH! Oh and what did yah think of this chapter? WOOOT WOOT! Oh yeah sorry Addictive Jon lol I thought it was Joe. (cries) HE HIT ME WITH A RUBBER HAMMER! (sticks tongue out) MEANIE!_**


	7. One on one!

_I'm so sorry all. I know I skipped a day. I felt so bad. But it was late when I came back from the movies. I went to see Harry Potter. It was ok. That shit is for three hours! Lol err anyway this chapter is going to be mostly about Gaara and Hotaru. But I might cut it short cause I have my school report to work on. MUAH! Oh and ADDICTIVEJOE! (THAT'S RIGHT I'M RENAMING YOU JOE! MUAHAAH!) You're a meanie! Lol! (sticks tongue out again.) So yeah read on. (runs away before addictivejon could do anything.)

* * *

_

**_Shit. My house is all freaking dirty now. Stupid kitties. _Hotaru cracked her arm as she went down the long hallway toward the kitchen. A small creak cracked underneath her and suddenly from the couch a shadow shot up. She held up her fists, a bit frightened but saw it was only Gaara, "Calm down tiger."**

**His glowing sea blue eyes squinted at her then looked away in an instant.**

**She turned on a light nearby and crossed her arms, "Oh I thought you weren't going to take my offer." She said in a teasing way.**

**He grunted.**

**She went around the couch and sat by him, "Sudden change of mind don't just happen by themselves Gaara."**

**He shrugged.**

**It pissed her off a little, "Are you going to just do sign language all the time with me."**

**He shrugged again.**

**Hotaru wanted to pull out her hair, she gripped his shoulder, "Stop it!"**

**Gaara then realized something, she touched him. He looked at her, well more at his shoulder, annoyed and surprised. Sand attacked her alright but it just circled around her like whatever, "How-"**

"**Oh." She let go, "My bad." She got up.**

**He pulled her back down, "How did you do that?"**

"**Eh?"**

**Gaara looked at her troubled, "You touched me. How? How did you do that?"**

"**Uh.. Moving my hand?"**

**He looked away, arching his back a little to look on the floor. _How… She isn't suppouse to.._**

**Hotaru stared at him for awhile then gave a smile.**

**He glanced at her, "What?"**

**She grinned even more and got up, "You look good with your shirt off." She looked at him again.**

**Gaara felt a rush of blood crawl up his back, his stomach. Then circled around his neck up to his face. In other words. He blushed. "W-what?"**

**She laughed, "Aw! You blushed."**

**He covered his cheeks. "I don't blush." He said calmly.**

**Hotaru continued chuckling then bent over, cupping her hand over his, "Oh but you do my dear." She laughed again then headed toward the kitchen.**

**Gaara looked at the floor angrily, _I hate her._**

"**Aw but why?" She had a slice of bread in her mouth so she mumbled that out like, "Maw muff wife?"**

**Now since Gaara didn't even care for her let alone understand her, he ignored her.**

**As he laid down, his dark sweats crept down a little, showing more of his delicious muscular side. **

**(Doesn't that sound beautiful ladies? His delicious body? Makes you want to nibble on something huh? Lol. But remember he doesn't even have a shirt on so-)**

**Hotaru admired his body for awhile then got a kinky idea. _This will be fun. _She threw her bitten bread in the trash then pretended to walk past him.**

**He yawned.**

**She then went back around and crept her index finger down along his side, feeling every muscle and curve he had tensed up as she did.**

"**Hey what the he-"**

**She got on top of him, he rolled on his back.**

"**Got off me!"**

**She shushed him with her finger, "You know what I think you're problem is? I think you need some loving."**

**Gaara tried to push her off but she pressed her whole body on him, pushing his arms down so he couldn't move.**

"**Off!" He struggled and she laughed.**

"**Uh. What are you two doing?"**

**They both stopped and looked at the hallway.**

**It was Naruto, his hand holding a carton of milk. **

**Gaara blushed again. **

**Hotaru laughed again, getting off him, her hand trailing along his stomach then eventually not anymore, "Just having a little fun. I was bored and he fulfilled it." She winked and blew a kiss at him as she walked passed Naruto.**

**Gaara continued blushing, obviously pissed and embarrassed.**

**Naruto still had his mouth open, "Wow."

* * *

**

_**Told you I had to cut this short. Terribly sorry! Forgive me! I'll make a long chapter tomorrow and even try to make two chapters. Deal? Ok then. And those who read 'So we're lost.' And wondering what the hell happened. I'll finish if I have time. Most likely this week since I have a three day vacation from school coming up. So anyway. Review. And uhh that's it? Yeah! (Hands out cake before everyone leave. . mostly for forgiveness) **_


	8. Morning meeting

_Ah Thanksgiving is almost here. Then its Christmas. (jumps for joy) I want some chocolate cake! WOOT WOOT! Anyway this chapter will hopefully be longer. I don't know. I just go along with my ideas so yah. (does the ninja monkey dance) so read on!

* * *

_

"**All righty then. Good morning all."**

**Hinata had already taken a seat on the couch, she waved timidly. Naruto yawned, placing his head on her lap, "MMf." He fluttered his hand.**

**Sasuke was sitting on a wooden chair, arms crossed, eyes closed.**

**Sakura slipped on another couch, trying to keep away from Gaara. (Who was sleeping on another couch, still with her shirt off. joy joy!) She put her hair in a ponytail, "Morning Hotaru."**

**Hotaru sat by Gaara's head, poking him so that he noticed, "Wakey Wakey sunshine."**

**He grumbled, irritated that she had the nerve to talk to him, "Go away." He wrapped his arm around a pillow, bringing it close to his head.**

"**Sorry if this is MY house." She crossed her arms and studied everyone, "Ok. Sasuke. Open your eyes. Naruto. Sit up. Hinata is not a pillow."**

**He yawned loudly, sitting up yes, but wrapping his arms around her, "She's my pillow." He snuggled her shoulder.**

**Hinata blushed.**

**Sasuke opened his eyes half way. **

**Hotaru greeted him with a wave then nodded to herself, "Ok. So Sakura you had a question. Correct?"**

**Sakura poked her own chin then remembered, "Oh yes. Um. Why didn't you ever go to ninja school?"**

**Naruto scratched his head, "You never went to school? Then how-"**

**She shrugged, "I learned on my own. That school is just bullshit."**

**Gaara somewhat opened his eyes, _She didn't go to school?_**

**Sakura frowned, "Yes but even if you learn on your own. You could still help people Hotaru. That's the main reason you know."**

"**Yeah I know." She sighed. "I just have my reasons."**

**Sakura sat silent, afraid to ask her another question. _She would end up hating me just like Sasuke. I just won't say anything anymore._**

**Hotaru raised an eyebrow, _Tsk Tsk Sakura. He doesn-_**

"**So why?" Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed with hers.**

**She stood up, "Maybe I shouldn't have called this meeting."**

**Gaara rose up, using his elbows to push up, "Running away?" He said, curious but not showing it.**

**She stopped, "You won't like what I have to say. Trust me."**

**Naruto blinked several times, "You say a lot of things we don't like."**

**She glanced back, for the first time it was a cold sharp piercing look. Almost a glare, "You won't like this one. Trust me."**

**Gaara and Sasuke stared at her, now even more curious.**

**Sasuke thinking, _What's going on in that head?_**

**Gaara decided to keep his thoughts to himself. **

**Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand as a flinching reaction. Naruto looked at her, "Hey what's wrong?"**

**Hinata opened her mouth to say something but only a squeal came out. **

**Hotaru realized what she did and shook it off, "Anyway!" She turned back around cheerfully, "Any more questions?"**

**Naruto suddenly smirked, "Yeah. What were you and Gaara gonna do if I hadn't barged in?"**

"**Nothing!" Gaara shouted, throwing the pillow hard at Naruto.**

**Sakura gasped, "Are you blushing?"**

"**NO!" **

**Hotaru laughed, pinching his cheek, "He's only human Sakura!"**

**Sakura covered her mouth, "Wow."**

**Hinata giggled in Naruto's chest, Naruto chuckling with her.**

**Sasuke silently glared at Gaara. No one noticed.

* * *

**

**Night-**

**Gaara got bored of sleeping all day so he decided to go outside. As he pulled the sliding door to the side, a light wind brushed across him. He didn't take much of it and jumped down to the ground. (Still isn't wearing a shirt.) His baggy sweats fluttered on him, rough and unforgiving. He looked up at the moon, closing his eyes to the soft light, _Unforgiving.. Yeah that's the word._ He smiled at this. **

**A soft flick made him open his eyes. **

**He saw a little speck of orange light dimmer into black then reappeared after a long breath. A small smoke twisted in the air after.**

**He dug his hands in his pocket, sitting down next to her.**

**She inhaled more of the toxic air then breathed out slowly, "Hadn't had one in about 2 years." She tapped the top soft and quick. Little black ashes fell to the grass, disappearing into the dirt.**

"**Even I'm not that stupid." He leaned back, still keeping himself up by his two hands from behind.**

**She snorted, "My ass. You said it yourself that you wanted to die."**

"**Never said it out loud."**

**She chuckled, tapping her forehead, "No but you thought it." She was about to take another breather but he grabbed the middle of it before she could place it between her lips. "Hey!"**

"**You don't need it."**

**She tried grabbing it back but he somehow avoided her.**

**He grimly examined it, "You know. I still pretty much hate you. But now I know why. It was the exact same reason I hated Sasuke."**

"**Hated huh? So you don't anymore?"**

"**No reason to be." He dug the cig in the dirt. "I made myself hate everyone.. Anything." He flicked the cig away, "Now I.." He stopped, lowering his eyes in a troubled look.**

"**What?" She said after a long pause.**

"**Tell me the truth Hotaru. Did you really mean it when you called me human?"**

**She looked at him weirdly, "Well yeah. Aren't you?"**

**He closed his eyes, "I…" **

**_You're a monster Gaara._ **

"**I don't know.." He said, mostly to himself. But she heard.**

**Hotaru felt a bit of sympathy. She touched his hand. **

**He jumped a bit, looking at her as if she was trying to murder him.**

"**Can you feel that?" **

**He stared at her crazily then finally nodded.**

**Hotaru smiled, "Then you're human. Tell me." She then placed her hand on her chest, right above her heart, "Does that hurt sometimes? Do you feel pain there?"**

**He gulped, his eyes narrowed to a sad look, _How does she.._ "Y-yeah."**

**She looked like she was going to cry, just like the first she saw him, "Yeah." She sniffed and looked away, "You're human." Her voice cracked in a heartbreaking way.**

**Up above at the huge tree house, looking out the window and watching them, was Sasuke.

* * *

**

_**Hows that for a bit of one on one? Hmm Whats gonna happen with Sakura and Sasuke? And is Hinata still depressing over some odd reason? Who knows. (Me! MUAHAH) Err anyway Review please and I'll update tomorrow ya'll! **_


	9. Surprise Surprise

_Sup all? I read over some of my stories and now I'm wondering. Aren't you a little bored? I mean I think I don't put enough description. Gah oh well. Thanks for the support. (bows to everyone) I wuv all!

* * *

_

"**So. What's the truth Hotaru?"**

**Morning- 5:00 A.M**

**Hotaru yawned, closing the door behind her, "Sasuke?" She squinted her eyes at him tiredly, "Did you stay awake all night too?"**

**He shook his head, "No. I just wake up early. You said yourself to start meditating in the morning."**

**She nodded, a forced smile as she tried walking past.**

**He crossed his arms, "The truth Hotaru."**

"**Oh sounds more like a command big boy." She didn't even glance back.**

**He narrowed his eyes, "Answer me."**

**She stopped, "Ask me one question and be specific. I'll answer that ONE."**

"**Fine." Sasuke continued, "What do you think of life?"**

**A glare twinkled in her eyes, "You sure you want to know Sasuke?" **

**He blinked and she was in front of him.**

"**Cause once I say. You won't forget it."**

**He stared directly in her eyes. Narrowing even more to see a whole different feeling, _Her eyes.._**

"**I." She balled up her hand, "I hate everything, everyone and we all deserve to die. Life is pointless and there's no reason to help ANYONE since they're out for their own selfish FUCKING reason. I don't care about anything or what happens and nothing will EVER change that." All this she said rapidly, sharp and in a whisper so only he could hear. She smiled in her usual self, "Now then. Since we have that bad side said. I'm going to bed now."**

"**So why help us."**

"**Again a command. Look I'm helping you to help me so as long as I keep up this 'happy' act. I can go up there and never come back." She looked up, "And I'll finally be happy."**

"**That's your theory?"**

"**Even if I'm wrong. I don't care. As long as I don't care about anyone. I won't get hurt." She went upstairs to her room.**

**Sasuke leaned on a wall, _So even the calmest people can go crazy…_ He lowered his eyes, _In a way. We are the same._**

**The front door opened, Gaara came in, also looking toward Hotaru's room.**

"**So you heard too."**

**Gaara kept his eyes closed, nodding as a short reply. "It was obvious." He mumbled.**

**Sasuke twitched a bit in anger then smirked, "So even the demon himself can fall in love."**

"**Love. I heard of that word." He slowly walked to the couch, "Its sleeping in my memory."**

"**Doesn't mean you can't like her."**

"**Don't act all macho, you like her too."**

**Sasuke almost blushed but he stopped himself, his anger took place, "No way. I wouldn't even think on that."**

"**Is pretty boy getting angry?"**

**He scrunched up his fist and was about to hit him but Sakura came out of nowhere and got between, "I-I don't know whats going on b-but please don't. We have to respect Hotaru's house. Her rules Sasuke-kun." Sasuke grumbled to himself then went to his room.**

**Sakura reached out for him, "W-wait! Sasuke-kun!"**

**His door slammed.**

**She lowered her eyes in pain, her hand on her chest, "Sasuke-kun." She whispered.**

**Gaara laid down tiredly, "Hurts doesn't it."**

**Sakura felt tears running down out of nowhere, she kicked at the couch where he was laying, "Shut up! I hate you!" She ran off.

* * *

**

**Afternoon-**

"**N-Naruto..kun.. NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata gasped, sitting up. She looked around frantically, grasping the cover and pulling it close to her face like a little girl.**

**A slight snore made her jump up.**

**She calmed when she saw it was only Naruto. He was asleep next to her. She looked at him relieved then frowned, _I-I called out to him and… he…_ A tear slipped down, _I- I'm trying to be patient Naruto-kun but… if.._ She threw the cover off and rushed out the door. She bumped into Hotaru.**

"**Oh!"**

"**S-sorry Ms. Hotaru." **

"**Its ok babe. Hey whats wrong?"**

"**N-nothing." She almost went past her but Hotaru grabbed her arm. Studied her for a bit then rolled her eyes. "You should be more demanding Hinata."**

**She looked up. **

"**You know yourself he's an idiot. He doesn't know. Be more demanding."**

"**I…" She was about to think of an excuse but she knew it wouldn't help so she gave in, "B-but… I don't want to be a bother.."**

"**That boy wouldn't know what bother meant even if I brought a whole bunch of flies and kept throwing it at his face."**

**Hinata's glazed eyes stared in hers awhile then she smirked, "T-thank you Ms. Hotaru."**

**Hotaru let go and gave a devilish peace sign, "No problamo Hinata."**

"**U-um.. Are you ok? Your eyes.."**

"**Oh I just woke up."**

"**N-no… your aura is different… Almost sad. And your eyes… so hurt.. Are you ok?"**

**Hotaru looked at her for awhile then busted out laughing, "Girl have you been consuming alcohol?"**

**Hinata blushed, "U-um.. I hope not."**

**She patted her head, "Look I have some notes for you on the counter in the kitchen. That should teach you some healing justu's. K?"**

"**Y-yes Ms. Hotaru." She bowed then went off, now thinking and deciding on the advice.**

**Hotaru frowned then shook her head, "Eyes hurt. Never." She turned around and ran into Gaara. "Ah! Hey man what the hell!"**

"**Not like you. People don't sneak up on you. I didn't even try."**

**She stuck her tongue out. "Oh go put a shirt on blushy!"**

"**You know its true."**

"**That you blush? Yes."**

"**You've been acting different."**

**Hotaru got a bit uncomfortable, "Why do you care?"**

"**Why do you care if I care?"**

"**I guess curiosity doesn't ring a bell."**

"**Curiosity killed the cat.**

"**That phrase is so old."**

"**But its always been true."**

"**Then kill me Gaara." She got close to his face, their lips almost touching. (She was on her tippy toes.) Her hands on his chest.**

"**Kill me first."**

**She smirked, "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"**

"**I don't think it matters what gender."**

"**But it matters who asked first."**

"**Slow and steady wins the race."**

"**See the problem in that is the jackrabbit was an idiot."**

"**I'm sure you two can relate."  
"Oh Mr. Funnyman." She gripped his side, making sure to leave a scar.**

"**I try not to be."**

**They stood in that position. She narrowed her eyes, _Funny how he says all of this all calm. _"Glad we could have this conversation."**

"**I never said I was done."**

**Hotaru got a bit pissed, she glanced back, "Excuse me? Did you just talk back? And meant it?"**

"**Wow. You could scare a kitty off with that look."**

**She gritted her teeth then calmed, "Gaara. What do you want?"**

"**What were you going to say? Shut up? Go to hell?"**

"**Neither. I shouldn't care what a human thinks."**

"**You act like you're all pure."**

"**Maybe. But I don't care."**

"**I think you do if you're still here."**

**That shut her up. Cornered her and gobbled her up. **

**She gulped, giving an angry look. "I-"**

"**What? Say it."**

"**FINE!" She got close to his face.**

**_I knew it._ He smirked at the thought. _It always ends up the same._ He waited for the 'go to hell' for the 'I hate you.' or the 'go away and get out' but…**

**She slapped him and held it there, "I'm mad at you. So I'm going to my room." She stormed off.**

"**uh." He gave a surprised look, his dark outlined eyes in complete shock, _What the hell?

* * *

_**

_I have to cut this short again. OMG! I meant to do this chapter totally different. And I thought of like two REALLY good scenes that I was going to write right now. _

_So I'm almost to the part where it goes on that scene… AND I FORGET! (DAMN MY MEMORY PROBLEM) So there I am, sitting like an IDIOT! Thinking my ass, brain and soul off to remember but I couldn't remember. _

_I'M SO PISSED! Grr… anyway.. If I remember I'll put it as a bonus scene or something like that. Anyway. I'm planning to make a Bleeding in the Sand 2 after this one. Would you all still support that? Or you would all be like 'FUCK IT!' and leave me hanging? _

_I mean Imma finish this whole chapter. (It'll probably go up to like 12 or 13) Cause at the end I have a major twist. TRUST ME! ITS GOOD. But if you all say fuck it. Imma end it without the twist and blah blah blah. I hope you all are getting what I mean!_

_Anywho. Review. (Nicely if you may! But its ok!) and have a happy HAPPY HAPPY! HAPPY HAPPY uhh Gaara dreams. lol_


	10. Icy eyes

_Hello all! By the time you are probably reading this. IT IS THANKSGIVING! (nods) But then if someone reads this like years or months or days later. They'll be all like 'what the fuck is she talking about?' lol Anyway either way I wish a happy day all! I decided to make a sequel after this one. SO A MAJOR TWIST AT THE END! MUAHAHA!

* * *

_

**_You should no longer think of your feelings that have died. Let it continue to slumber until it slowly perishes and disappear.. Hotaru. _A flash of icy eyes stared down at her.**

**Hotaru woke up gasping. She swung her fist at no one, "Ezekiel!" **

**Darkness just crept over her in response then disappeared like nothing. She grabbed her dog chains around her neck, and started to cry. (Yes cry.) "Y-you bastard… Why.." She squeezed the shiny metal that her fist covered, "Let me go.. I-I"**

"**Hotaru." Someone knocked on her door.**

**Hotaru breathed out calmly, dried her eyes and opened the door, "Sasuke? It almost 1:00-"**

"**I know."**

"**Ok?"**

**He closed the door behind him, "I just want to ask more questions." **

"**Ugh. Ok ok fine. Turn on the light." She sat on the bed, patting next to her, "Sit sit."**

**Sasuke sat, "How did this happen?"**

"**Excus-"**

"**How did you become this way Hotaru?"**

**She frowned, "That I can't answer. I don't remember so-"**

"**Hotaru don't lie."**

"**Look! Sasuke… look.. I don't remember.. I just d… I don't remember.. I" Hotaru had another flash, she closed her eyes in pain, "Ugh!"**

"**Hotaru?" He grabbed her shoulder, "You ok?"**

"**Yeah.. I.." She cleared her throat, "Look. I'm tired ok so MMF!" He didn't let her finish her sentence. He kissed her.**

**She pulled away immediately, a huge shock stabbed at her stomach. Almost like a razor cutting from inside her stomach trying to get out. She ignored so it wouldn't make Sasuke ask any more questions. "Sasuke!" She shouted at first then calmed after her stomach pain was over, "Sasuke.." She breathed out and caught eyes with him, "Why did you do that?"**

**He looked away, "I don't know." He blushed and got up.**

**Hotaru gritted her teeth in pain, her stomach was burning a little, but she shook it off once again and grabbed his arm, "Sasuke wait."**

**He stopped.**

"**I-I know you think we are the same. And you know what I mean. But trust me we aren't."**

"**B-"**

"**Sasuke! Let me finish." Drops of sweat starting going down her face, _Shit.. I can't.._ "We were raised up way differently.. And also.." She had to pause in order to catch her breath.**

**He started to face her but she gripped his arm harder for him to stay put. **

"**Also…. You.." She let him turn around, "You have your friends. They were there for you."**

"**Yeah right." He lowered his eyes, "They don't care."**

"**Sasuke.. Are you really that confused? Even if it doesn't seem like it. Or maybe its not true. There was always one person ,always, by your side. Think about it."**

**Sasuke thought for awhile then his eyes sunk back, "Sakura.." He whispered out, "I.." He remembered those times she had been trying to say something to him to comfort him but he ended up walking out, "And she kept trying and trying…. Oh Sakura.."**

**Hotaru let go.. "That's right." She smiled up at him, "Keep what you have Sasuke. Make it better and cherish it. God knows she tried hard enough.. What about you?"**

**Sasuke lowered his eyes then out of nowhere pulled Hotaru into a hug, he squeezed her tight, "Thank you Hotaru.. Thanks.." He let go and rushed out the door.**

**When he closed it, Hotaru fainted.

* * *

**

**Sakura laid in her bed, tears stained across her cheeks, _Sasuke.. I don't understand.. I try.. I really do.. But you keep pushing me away.._ She closed her eyes, tears slipping out, _Do you hate me?_**

"**I love you."**

**Sakura gasped, sitting up, "Sasuke-kun?"**

**He seemed breathless, he reached out for hand, "I-I'm sorry. I know I'm a moron but-"**

**She practically jumped on him, slamming them both on the door. She sobbed on his chest, "I thought you hated me." More tears came out, "I-I thought."**

"**Ssh." He closed his eyes, stroking her hair piece by piece, "Its ok… I'm sorry… I'm sorry."**

"**Sasuke-kun."**

"**Sakura.." He lifted her bewildered head, "Since when did you call me Sasuke-kun?" He locked lips with her.

* * *

**

**Gaara looked down at Hotaru. He gently placed her head on her pillow, _Hmm.. Feverish.._ He felt on her head, his long fingers touching calmly, _That's not …normal_, "Ugh!" A sharp sting pricked at him, …_Weird.._**

"**Ezekiel.." She mumbled out, her eyes narrowed to a look of terror, sadness..hurt..

* * *

**

_Alrighty then. I'll make another chapter tomorrow. And earlier too so make sure to check again later that day. I'm probably going to make one all early since I have no school._


	11. Hotaru makes a deal

_Hello all. Hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving! (And in case its another day. HAPPY DAY!) Anyway here's the next chapter. (smile!)

* * *

_

"**_Get up or get killed."_**

"**_Y-yes sir.." Hotaru groaned, lifting her white eyes to his, she cracked her fingers, secretly actually doing symbols. _**

_**He didn't let her, he smacked her in face.**_

_**She flew across the room, slamming backward into a brick wall, blood crept down, "Uh.."**_

"**_GET UP!" He was losing his patience. He stepped in front of her, "Learn feel pain. It will only trouble you."_**

_**I'm not a big fan of pain. Hotaru thought numbly then closed her eyes to drift away.

* * *

**_

**Hotaru shifted her head to the side, groaning to herself. She opened her eyes and realized she was in her bed, she sat up, "Wha-?"**

"**See the problem with you passed out," Gaara was sitting in a chair, right next to her bedside, she made a slight "Ah!" when she saw he was there, "is Sakura usually cooks. And when she cooks… I might as well starve to death." He frowned at her. "Took you long enough."**

**She was about to reply but she ended up coughing up blood, she covered her mouth. **

**Gaara bit his lip, his body had been yearning for blood for the past few days. To see it.. Feel it… Taste it… He quickly got up and grabbed a towel, leaning her head back and covering her mouth.**

**She let her hand drop, continuing to cough. **

**Gaara watched as she violently shook.**

**She finally stopped and cleared her burning throat, "Thanks." She said dry and hoarse.**

**He wrapped the towel and put it on a nearby counter.**

**She felt on her forehead, "H-How long was I out?"**

**Gaara handed her a glass of water, "3 days." He said lowly, "I found you on the floor."**

**She drank it to the drop, then said breathlessly, "You came in my room?"**

"**I heard a thump. Then you were screaming earlier."**

"**Screaming?"**

"**Ok maybe it was a gasp but-" He said this quick. "… look are you ok?" He looked her in the eyes. _White?_**

**She widened her eyes then rubbed them, "Uhh well yeah." She sneaked a look at him again, _Shit.._**

**He squinted at her again, _White eyes? Kind've like Hinata but-_**

"**I don't have white eyes." She grabbed his wrist out of nowhere and gripped it, "I-" She looked at him hurt, like he said something so offensive. "I-I don't..have.."**

"**Hotaru.." He grabbed her wrist and instead of yanking away from her he made his fingers go between hers. **

**She lowered her head. "I.."**

**Gaara didn't know what he was doing, _these…feelings.. They…_ he brought her closer, lifting her head by his finger, "Hotaru.."**

**She lowered her eyes.**

"**Whos Eze-" He started.**

"**Hotaru!"**

**They separated, Gaara getting up and pretending to look out the window, he blushed.**

**Hinata had a tray in her hand, cup of water, plate of some food, a knife, fork and spoon. **

**Naruto, who was behind her, flicked on the light switch.**

**Hotaru flinched from the light then looked up at them, "Heyyy." She said at first in annoyance then into her usual happy voice. **

**Naruto threw his hands in the air, "YES! SHE'S ALIVE!" He started laughing like a mad scientist. **

**Hotaru felt around for something to throw at him. Gaara saw this and handed her a book.**

"**Thank you sir." She threw it, hitting him smack on the head.**

"**OW! Hey what the hell!"**

"**Your giving me a headache."**

**Hinata set the tray down on the end table beside her, "Um.. Here you go Ms. Hotaru.. And I have learned about two healing Justus.." She bowed a little.**

**Hotaru smiled, "I'm glad. Hows it been?"**

**Naruto dug in his ear, "Time sure flies…"**

**Hinata nodded. **

**There was silence.**

**Haruto smirked, "Well I don't want to kick you out but… I'm tired so.." **

**Hinata pulled Naruto's arm, "Oh!" She started to go out the door, "G-goodnight Ms. Hotaru."**

**Naruto got dragged out.**

**Gaara looked at Hotaru, wondering what to say now.**

**But Naruto came back in, did a playful glare at Hotaru, grabbed the tray and went out the door again.**

**Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Baka."**

**Gaara lowered his eyes, _This is..-_**

**_Get out you fool. She will only hurt you. _The voice sent out chills and stabs at Gaara.**

**Gaara grabbed his head in pain, "Get out.." He mumbled..**

**Hotaru limped out the bed, backing him up on a wall, "Be still Gaara."**

**He strained, grabbing her arm to push her away, "Get away from me!" **

_**You're a monster Gaara. Die…Perish and demolish back into hell.**_

**He grit his teeth, sand rising in anger. "Get.."**

**Hotaru slammed him into the wall, holding his hand to the wall with hers, she tippy toed to his ear, "Sna sni fa gon so no e zoo."**

_**Kill her!**_

**Gaara started to fight back, he was stronger and she knew it. He slowly began to back her up.**

**She pushed more, "Out! Get out! OUT!" **

_**KILL KILL!**_

**He pushed her on the bed, sand peeling off his back and circling the air. It formed a shape of a hand.**

**She was about to get up but he got on top of her, holding her down by the wrists.**

"**Gaara wake up! You are your own person! FIGHT!"**

**He rolled to his side, sand falling to the floor now. He gripped his head, "Argh!"**

**She breathed out calmly, slapping her hands together. **

**An echo followed.**

**He continued to groan, "I… I can't!"**

_**You will never get rid of me Gaara. As long as you're a alive. As long as you're a monster. I will-**_

**She blew out a single note. A whistle. **

**It was piercing yet beautiful. Painful but healing. Loud but soft.**

**Gaara calmed, letting his head lean back, he opened his mouth, an evil aura whispering out. He coughed out.**

**Hotaru looked at the dark small cloud. She bowed in respect, but her eyes showed hatred and fear.**

**It just gave an evil glow then disappeared in air.**

**She gripped her dog tags, _Hes.. Back…_**

**Gaara struggled to breathe and looked at her, "W-What happened?"**

"**Gaara… summer is almost over.. The energy shield should be weak.. You should go.."**

"**What happened?" He rose himself up, trembling from weakness, "That voice.."**

"**Gaara go.."**

"**Hotaru.. What-"**

"**GO!" She got up, staring at him coldly.**

**He glared back at her and got up, "Tell me."**

"**I said go.. Go away."**

**He managed to get up, "Hotaru."**

"**Go.. Please.." **

**_Hey wait.._ She started crying. "Hotaru?" He went to her but ended up holding on her, trying to keep standing. "What the he-"**

"**That.. That.." She shook, "He's back… And.."**

"**Back? Who?" He felt sand creep up his leg. He looked back down, _Summer is almost over.._**

"**I know.. But you said yourself you didn't even want to stay so.." She mumbled off.**

**Gaara raised his sea blue eyes, _So?_**

"**So you should go back to your sister… she's waiting… and she's worried.." She answered to his thought.**

"**My.. Sister.." He straightened, "should be fine by herself.."**

"**But-"**

"**What's troubling you.."**

**She chuckled, her last tear falling to the floor, "Men today. Always in demand and wanting to know everything.."**

**He waited.**

**She frowned, still gripping her dog tags.**

**He noticed and pulled her hands apart, scanning her tags, "These?"**

**She shook her head, "My life.." She closed her eyes, "That's the only thing keeping me alive."**

"**Why?"**

**Her eye twitched and she looked up at him, "I'm not ready to say yet.."**

**This annoyed him. "Fine." He crossed his arms.**

**Which made her smirk, "I see your finally wearing a shirt."**

**He nodded and closed his eyes. Acting like his usually self now.**

**She looked at him again then clung her hand on his shirt, "Hey Gaara."**

"**Hmm?" He looked a little tired.**

"**I can show you."**

**This made him open his eyes. He looked at her with question.**

"**Love.." She smiled out, "Before summer ends… We should just forget everything that happened. And act like we're in love."**

**He didn't understand.**

"**You want to know what love is right? What it feels like? I can show you…"**

**He thought about it, "But what happens at the end of summer?"**

"**We forget. We act as if nothing happened.. It will be just another experience in life.."**

**He wasn't sure. But he did want to know what love was. What it felt like and all that. He always saw Temari and her boyfriend laughing, having fun and holding hands. Also his brother, he was always out and it was always with a girl.**

**She laughed, "Don't worry. I won't get all clingy at the end asking you not to go. I don't believe in love anyway."**

"**I don't believe in love either." And it was true. He didn't. Even if he knew what it felt like. He knew that he wouldn't believe in it either way. It seemed too painful. But still. It struck him in curiosity to know. Just to wonder. He felt pain often yet never felt love. _How unfair._ He thought.**

**_Unfair?_ Hotaru raised an eyebrow, _Damn its hard to read his thoughts._**

**Gaara did a slight nod, "Fine…Deal.."

* * *

**

_Taa daa Another chapter done. And if you don't know what Hotaru meant by the deal. Just ask me and I'll explain. Ok Buh-bye. (does another weird dance then nods to self)_


	12. Truth or dare

_I'll just cut the chit chat. Next chapter yo! (two thumbs up!)

* * *

_

"…**So I don't get it.. What now?"**

**Hotaru rolled her eyes, pulling her knees close, "What do you think a couple does?" **

**Gaara looked up at the sky, shrugging to himself.**

**They were outside right now. A half moon glowing brilliantly at them. **

**Hotaru leaned on him a bit, "Think about out. What do you think they do?"**

"**Hmm.." He closed his eyes, trying to remember what Temari did with her boyfriend. "Oh!" He grabbed her hand, "They held hands."**

**She snickered, "Good Gaara. You want a doggy treat now?"**

"**Whats the point in holding hands though? All there is is warmness and I think I feel sweat."**

**She shook her head, "If we were really in love or even liked each other you would know the deeper meaning stupid."**

"**I still think its stupid."**

**Hotaru started laughing, using his shoulder as a cover for her mouth, "Your such a moron. But yeah I think so too. I remember I did this once with my boyfriend."**

"**YOU had a boyfriend?"**

**She hit him, "Don't act so surprised!"**

**Gaara smirked and looked away, Sasuke was right. Her shrill voice is funny. **

**Hotaru smiled for awhile but it turned into a frown when she remembered on how they broke up.**

**Gaara saw this, "So.." He said lowly, "What happened?"**

**She looked up at him and smiled, "The world cut in."**

**He kept looking at her, now looking at her features. (Her face you perv!) Crystal clear gray eyes with light brown hair, _So I was right. Gray eyes._ _But .. Then I saw white… Moonlight Struck?_ The whole time he kept staring at her while thinking this.**

**Hotaru laughed, "I do not know how you do that."**

"**Hmm?" He raised an eyebrow.**

"**Your thinking all kinds of shit but you have the same expression like nothings happening."**

"**I'm not that big on emotions."**

"**HEY HOTARU! GAARA?" Naruto jumped down and ran toward them, he saw them holding hands and looked at them both weirdly. "Uh Am I missing something?"**

"**No." Hotaru let go, "What?"**

"**Oh yeah. Come up and play." He said all cheerful, "We're playing truth or dare." **

**She rolled her eyes, "Aren't we a little too old to play?"**

**Naruto kicked her playfully, "So what? Summer is almost over and we're bored. Now are you coming cause we're waiting for you."**

**Hotaru looked at Gaara, "Want to?"**

"**Uhh.." He frowned, "What's truth or dare?" He mumbled.

* * *

**

**Naruto raised his hand, "OH OH! I'll start!"**

**Sasuke quickly grabbed all his fingers, (Not the thumb. Is that even a finger?), and smashed them together. "No. I'm starting." **

**They were close to each other face and glared at one another competitively till Naruto finally gave up cause of the pressure Sasuke was giving., "Let go of my hand! UNCLE UNCLE!"**

**Sasuke chuckled evilly and let go, crossing his arms, "Ok Naruto. Truth or dare. And you better not be a wimp."**

**Naruto gave a pouty look and massaged his fingers, he sniffed. Making sure it was all dramatic like, "I pick dare."**

**Sasuke thought for awhile.**

**Gaara leaned toward Hotaru, "You still didn't tell me what truth or dare was. All you two did was laugh at me."**

**Hotaru snickered.**

"**Ok," Sasuke smirked, "I dare you to," A twinkle in his eyes took place, "Eat peas."**

**Sakura and Hotaru groaned, Gaara still completely confused. "Oh come on." Hotaru did a raspberry with her mouth.**

**Sakura shook her head, "I know Sasuke whats so bad about-"**

**Hinata covered her face, struggling not to laugh.**

**Naruto was behind her, totally frightened, "HELL NO! FUCK YOU SASUKE. I'M NOT DOING THAT!"**

**Hotaru snickered, "Naruto. You're afraid of peas?"**

"**THEY'RE ALL FUCKING NASTY! What kind of shit is that? WHO THE HELL INVENTED PEAS ANYWAY?"**

**Sasuke started laughing, "Baka Naruto."**

**Sakura blinked a couple times at Sasuke, _H-he laughed in public… in front of me.._**

"**STOP LAUGHING!"**

**Hotaru flicked her sandal at Sakura with her foot and winked.**

**Sakura looked at her then smiled, looking down and twiddling her fingers, _Thank you Hotaru. I owe you one.._**

**Hotaru stuck her tongue out, winking and crossing her arms, "Anyway. Naruto I'll go get the peas."**

"**NOOOOOOOoooo."

* * *

**

**minutes later of doing truth or dare.--**

"**Alright. Gaara! Truth, Dare, Double Dare, promise to repeat?" Naruto said this all fast.**

**Gaara got annoyed, "What the hell did you call me?"**

**Everyone laughed, Hotaru hanging off him, "Just pick Truth or Dare."**

"**Uh. Truth."**

"**Wimp!" Hotaru poked his head.**

"**Ok I got one." Naruto looked serious, "Whats the deal with you and Hotaru?"**

"**We made a deal." Gaara said calmly.**

"**A what?"**

"**We might as well explain this now. We're together until the end of summer." Hotaru yawned out.**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't make sense."**

"**I'm going to teach him what love is. And at the end of the summer when you all leave. We're going to act like nothing happened."**

**Naruto looked confused, "What? But if you only pretend how would you know? Err I mean teach."**

"**We pretend we are."**

"**But ifs pretend how would you teach?"**

"**Look. Its easier then it sounds ok." Hotaru leaned on Gaara.**

**Gaara didn't look at her, he just sat there with his arms crossed, his eyes closed and wondering what the hell was going on.**

"**Doesn't even look like you're together." Naruto mumbled.**

**Hotaru ignored.**

**Sasuke just did a slight, "Hmm."**

**Sakura looked at him worriedly, "Sasuke?"**

**He twitched a bit then realized it was her, he smiled.**

**She smiled back relieved. "Sasuke."**

"**Gaara." **

**Gaara opened his dark coated eyes. "What?"**

**Sasuke just glared at him as he did him. **

**(Did that make sense? Lol)**

"**Never mind."**

"**Anyway! As I was saying-"**

"**Look! Naruto." Hotaru got up. "As much as I like to hear you talk on and on about nothing. I'm really tired. So Nighty night."**

"**Meanie!"**

"**Come Gaara." She grabbed him by the arm.**

"**Huh? Where are we going?"**

"**Bed."**

"**I can't believe this is happening." Sasuke mumbled. Just to himself.**

**When they left Sakura snapped, "Why Sasuke? Why do you care?"**

"**Huh? Sakura?"**

**She was about to slap him but out of instinct the caught her wrist, "Do you love her? HUH? DO YOU?"**

"**Sakura. Cal-"  
"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" She was about to rush off but she forgot he was holding her wrist and slipped to the floor. "Ah!"**

**She landed on her ass.**

**Sasuke got close to her face angrily, "Sakura I don't know what the hell your problem is but damn it."  
"SHUT UP!"**

"**Let me talk-"**

"**FUCK YOU!"**

**He covered her mouth, "I love you ok. You and only you so stop acting like an idiot!"**

**She calmed.**

**Naruto busted out laughing, "That was like Jerry Springer style."**

"**Shut up Naruto." He helped Sakura up.**

**She lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry Sasuke.."

* * *

**

"**So what are we doing again?" She took off her shirt, making him blush since she was know only in her bra. (with sweats on)**

"**I'm" She got in the bed, "going to bed."**

"**Ok." He ran his fingers through his hair, "so what does that have to do with me?"**

"**You really are clueless huh?" She patted next to her, "You sleep with me. Come come."**

**He hesitated but took of his shirt then laid next to her, "That's it? Whats the point."**

"**If we were really in love you would get the deeper meaning."**

"**Are you trying to point out something here?"**

"**Yeah. Pretend like you are."**

"**But how can I know what it is?"**

**She turned to him, "You just will." She placed her hand on his chest.**

**He felt his heart thump and he tensed. "Whu-.."**

"**See. Now you're getting the hang of it. Feel that nervousness sink through." She got closer to him, pressing on him.**

**He blushed again, "I-Is this what it feels like? J-jus"**

"**Ssh." She shushed him with her finger then followed it by kissing his lips.**

**He tensed more. **

**She tiredly looked at him, "How does it feel?"**

**Gaara didn't know what he was doing but he pulled her close, "I-It…feels horrible and exciting at the same time."**

**She started laughing. "Moron."**

**Hours later they were both asleep. Gaara holding her in his arms. _This feels ok.. Weird but ok._ He woke up when he heard a creak. An echo then flowed in his head.**

_**Kill her Gaara… She's pain.**_

**He pressed his hand on his forehead, pushing on where he felt the nerve, "G-Get out."**

"**Gaara?" Hotaru yawned, sitting up and gripping his shoulder, "Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah.. Just a headache.." He lowered his eyes, a memory of his mom suddenly flashing through. "She didn't deserve to die.." He said out of nowhere.**

**Hotaru opened her mouth to say something but she found herself surprised when she couldn't. She sighed and pulled him down, making him wrap his arms around her. **

**She then started singing, "Heaven holds a sense of wonder….And I wanted to believe…That I'd get caught up. When the rage in me subsides. In this white wave. I am sinking in this silence. In this white wave. In this silence I believe. But I can't help it… longing. Comfort me babe. Witness me when I am outside .Give me peace."**

**When she said that last line, he closed his eyes. And right then and there. **

**He knew he just fell in love.

* * *

**

_All right I'm going to end it right there. Oh and that song she sang. That's a real song. If you want to hear it. I can tell you the cd and all the crap. it's a real relaxing song too everyone. I really recommend it. So yeah just tell me if you want to know the song. So until next time._


	13. 4 more days left

_Hello all. I finished with this chapter way earlier and I was going to put it on but then my computer got all pissy on me. ARGH! So sorry its all late. Eh like your up huh? Lol

* * *

_

"**I win." Sasuke raised his hands in the air, closing his eyes smug. **

**They all groaned. **

"**Not again." Sakura threw her cards on the table. Then Naruto then Hotaru.**

**Hinata giggled, bringing in a bowl of chips to the middle of the table, "It's just a game."**

"**I don't get it! How the hell did he win?" Gaara had almost two stacks of cards.**

**Hotaru laughed, "Gosh I've never seen so many cards before."**

"**I don't get it!"**

"**Gaara you were suppouse to match the pair and separate it."  
"I thought it was by color?"**

"**No!" **

**Naruto started laughing.**

"**So then why is it called Gold Fish?" Gaara looked so confused. Yet his voice was low and calm.**

**_How does he do that?_ Hotaru thought, now wanting to learn herself.**

**Naruto tsked Gaara, "Tsk Tsk. Cause if you guess wrong then you go for another card."**

**Gaara threw the cards in the air in anger, "This is fucking stupid!"**

**Everyone started laughing.**

**Gaara crossed his arms in a stubborn way, "Who made this dumb game up anyway?"**

"**Nobody knows. Just kidding. Who cares?" Hotaru flipped the table up with her foot.**

**Sasuke catching it with his and kicking it up right. "Stop it."**

"**No fun! No fun!"**

"**So what now?" Sakura stretched her arms, "Summer is going to over like in 4 days."**

**Naurto groaned, "Noo missions.." He pretened to sob.**

**(Just to let you know Gaara and Hotaru were together for like 3 weeks now. Time goes fast huh? MUAHAH!)**

**Hinata patted his back, "U-um Ms. Hotaru. After this what are you going to do?"**

"**The usual like I do all year. Train and sleep."**

"**Lazy ass." Gaara mumbled for only himself to hear but she heard since she was right next to him. **

"**Heeyyy." She stood up, using her fist on his head to help.**

**He grabbed her wrist and they both stared at each other.**

**They were doing that a lot lately.**

**Always ended up staring at each other. But what they didn't know, or see, was it was like a lovey dovey stare. They thought it was glaring but they guessed wrong.**

**Naruto nudged Sasuke and he started chuckling. "Yeah yeah I see."**

**Hinata blushed, "I've never seen him like that."**

**Sakura blew a kiss, "Cuteness!"**

**Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"**

**Gaara turned Hotaru around and kicked her away, simple and casually.**

"**AH! You ass!"**

**Sasuke and Gaara started chuckling. There was that shriek again.**

"**STOP IT!" She puffed one cheek up, one hand on her hip, "You two really annoy me."**

**Sakura sighed, "He laughs when I yell too."**

**Hinata nodded, "It's true. But your shriek is kind of funny." Hinata poked her two index fingers together.**

"**SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Hotaru threw a hissy fit.

* * *

**

**Later on they all said their goodnights. And left to their rooms.**

**Hotaru started going to her room but stopped when they went past a window, "WAH! Its so beautiful!"**

**Gaara raised an eyebrow, leaning over her so he could see. Unawarily he put one hand on her waist. He frowned, "That's the ugliest thing you could ever see."**

**It was a full moon.**

"**Well whatever. To you maybe." She opened the door.**

"**Where are you going?" He siad, as she slipped away from his hand. "Don't tell me you're going outside?"**

"**Fine I won't." She laughed and closed the door behind her.**

**Gaara quickly looked out the window, as if she was going to get killed or something. Pressing his hand on the large window. **

**Honestly, he was scared to step outside when there was a full moon. _I.. I would turn into..a monster…_ He then narrowed his eyes, _What am I saying? I'm acting like I'm not one._ "Whatever." He mumbled and went off to bed.

* * *

**

**Hinata was also watching Hotaru, but from inside her room. She sighed a bit disappointed when she heard Gaara's step go upstairs to his room. "Darn.." She said to herself.**

**Naruto came up behind her, linking his hand just right below the button, "What? What happened?"**

**She lowered her eyes, "Um… Naruto-kun.. Do you think that they will really be together?"**

"**You don't want them to-"**

"**Yes! Er… y-yes I do.." She closed her eyes, "I-I mean… Gaara deserves another chance.. And obviously Hotaru is sufforing from something… But-"**

"**Like what?"**

"**I don't know… she didn't say.. She just brushes me off.. And.."**

**Naruto did a short laugh, kissing her on her neck, "Don't worry Hinata.She'll be fine. They'll figure it out."

* * *

**

**1:00 A.M **

**Gaara woke up when he heard another click from outside. He grumbled and just jumped out from the window in the room. He went to where Hotaru was, "Hotaru." He said angrily. (But calm.)**

**She glanced back, a cigeratte in her mouth. She chuckled and smiled, "What? You act like-"**

**He grabbed the cig and stepped on it. "I told you to stop doing that."**

**Hotaru narrowed her eyes to a stubborn look, "Come on Gaara. You didn't exactly say that. You just took it out my mouth."**

**Gaara crossed his arms. **

"**So." She smirked again, "Finally get over your fear?"**

**Gaara's eyes widened. He was outside. He looked up, moonlight beaming down at him like the sun. He raised up his hand, gazing at it in shock, "I'm.."**

"**You're fine." She pulled him down, "Its gone Gaara. You were never a monster. It was a curse."**

**Gaara lowered his eyes, _I was being used and turned into a monster…_**

"**Yeah maybe. But its gone now."**

**Gaara then realized. Ever since the beginning she had always been answering questions they never asked, "What do you read minds?"**

**She laughed, "I wish. But partially right."**

**He waited for her to continue. **

"**Well.. It's more like reading your face. But on you its especially hard. You always give the same I'm calm look." She chuckled, "It pisses me off."**

"**And you laugh cause."**

"**Cause it pisses me off. I've never been pissed off before."**

"**Ah I see.." **

**There was silence for awhile and they were just staring out at the moon.**

**It was beautiful.**

**Can't you imagine? A full front clear view of the moon?**

"**Gaara… You said you're waiting for death right? Do you still think that?"**

"**Yes." He answered quick.**

**She wasn't hurt though, _Why should I be? _But still. She was confused. "What? So why-"**

"**Yes… it was my decision… to live…"**

**She was still confused. For once she was confused. If she could kill herself she would. But she couldn't, _I'm just part of a plan… A pawn._ "But..so why-" She stopped when she saw he gave a relaxed look.**

**_Well… for one… whats happening right now.._ He thought but she couldn't read that one since he was just giving a relaxed look, "…I … I think I want to be forgiven before I die… Yeah." He looked up at the moon.**

**Hotaru staring. (She had fallen in love with him by accident before. But at that moment she realized she did ok.)**

"**I want to be forgiven.." He said again, reassuring himself. And it did. His look was heartbreaking now.**

**Hotaru smiled, "Heh.." _I can't believe this is happening to me.._ She suddenly pounced on him, "I thought I told you to keep a shirt on?"**

**He looked at her as if she had just entered the scene. Then remembered she was there for him. Just at the moment. He wished he could stay there forever, he pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh shut up. I can do whatever I want."**

**She laughed, her forehead on his, "Not on my property." After she said this. She kissed him.**

**(They kissed before but it was just a peck on the cheek or mouth. Gaara had no idea what a French kiss was so… yeah he's about to find out.)**

**Gaara was about to pull away but she pressed on him more and he felt a warm tongue go into his mouth. And to be honest he was about to spit it out but stopped when she did a soothing twist on his.**

**(LOL! Spit it out? Nice Gaara!)**

**A little flutter went past his stomach. Like little bugs tap dancing inside. **

**He didn't know what to do but he copied her so-**

**She suddenly pulled away, "Damn!"**

**He blushed embarrassed now.  
She smacked both his cheeks together, "I thought you said you were inexperienced?"**

**He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, "I am. I didn't even know what the hell you were doing to me!"**

**She started laughing.

* * *

**

_OK I'll end here. I'll try to make another chapter early if I can. 3 more Chapters all. Then ends the series. (nods) Will they end up together? Anything is possible now._


	14. 3 days left Warning on this chap

_Heres another MUAH! Chapter all! Just kidding. I make this as I go along lol. (Warning on this chapter. Trust me on this. Very sexual. Lol)

* * *

_

**Morning- 3 days left**

"**GAARA! GIVE IT TO ME!"**

**Sasuke slipped on a shirt, coming into the living room. **

**He saw Gaara had raised his arm high up, Hotaru reaching up to grab something.**

**Gaara trying to keep the object as far away as possible from her.**

"**GAARA!" She whined, but still somehow sounded pissed. "That's mine! Give it back u ass-"**

"**What is that?" Gaara threw the book at Sasuke.**

**Sasuke caught it, "Ohhh A dairy!"**

**She rushed and tried to tackle him but Sasuke threw it back to Gaara.**

"**Princess keeps a diary? On what? Wait whats a diary? That thing where you keep personal info?"**

**Sasuke nodded, cupping his own chin in wonder, "Yes. So that means she wrote something about us. I wonder what."**

**Hotaru was about to run to Gaara but she then sat down on the couch, "You know what. I'm not going to do anything cause I know your going to give me THAT BOOK NOW!" She was seriously angry.**

**Gaara crossed his arms, "And why should I?"**

"**Gaara give it to me." She lowered her eyes, "I'm serious."**

**He saw she was really angry, "Fine." He placed it on a table and sat next to her, "You ok?"**

**She grabbed his head and threw him on the floor, "YOU MORON! COURSE I'M NOT!" They started wrestling.**

**Sasuke smacked his own head, "I knew she was faking." He scratched his back, "I'm going back to bed."**

**Hotaru had Gaara pinned to the floor, "No way Sasuke. Your up so start your meditation. Also wake up Naruto."**

"**Oh now you're training us?"**

"**Uh.." Gaara tried moving. "Can you-"**

"**I train you all everyday!"**

"**2 hours a day does not count." Sasuke crossed his arms.**

"**Yes it does."**

"**GET OFF ME!" Gaara flipped her over, now sitting on her.**

"**HEY! YOU LITTLE-"**

"**Fine whatever. I'll be right back."

* * *

**

**Afternoon-**

"**My poor back. Stupid Sasuke. You HAD to wake up."**

**Sasuke threw down the bucket of rocks, mumbling to himself in anger. "Shut up."**

**Hotaru came in laughing, "I swear. You're getting weaker every time."**

"**It may be only 2 hours but I don't think I would even last more." Naruto complained and went to his room, "Hinata!"**

**Sasuke limped to his room.**

**Hotaru continued to laugh, plopping on the couch by Gaara. ****Who was laying down, sleeping as usual but waking up to their noisiness. "Have fun?" **

**Hotaru stuck her tongue out then kissed him, "Did you?"**

"**I was sleeping."**

**She chuckled, **"**I have fun when I sleep." She pecked him again.**

"**Mmm." Was all he said and closed his eyes, wanting to nap again.**

**She rolled her eyes, "Is that all you do?"**

"**I don't like the morning."**

"**Its afternoon."**

"**Whatever. I'm still tired."**

**She smacked him on the forehead. Getting him pissed.**

"**Hey man what the fu-"**

**She kissed him. Giving another French kiss.**

**He kissed back, now ignoring his anger. He pulled away, "Don't change the subject."**

**She laughed and got on top of him, her skin cold from obviously getting into a river to train. "Can't I Gaara Can't I?"**

**He chuckled and kissed her again. **

**Her tugging for his shirt to come off.**

**(Ah! What are you two doing?)**

**She started kissing down his neck. Him blushing like hell. But not from what she was doing but because Hinata was watching.**

**Gaara stopped her by pushing her to the floor. And he did it like nothing too!**

**(Lol)**

"**Uh." Hinata blushed.**

**Gaara yawned, turned and closed his eyes.**

**Hotaru stayed on the floor, "Hey Hinata." A 'I just got thrown to the floor like nothing but angry not caring' look.**

"**H-Hotaru.." Hinata felt bad for walking in on them.

* * *

**

**Night-**

"**So its not that I'm addicted to it. Its just that…" She stopped when she saw he wasn't talking back. He was just staring at her. "Are you listening to me?" She didn't say this mad or even in question. She just wanted to know why he was staring at like that.**

"**Hmm." A regular response. But still. Unusual.**

"**You ok Gaara?"**

"**Mm hm." They were starting to go up the stairs to their room. **

**She stopped him as she took one step before him, placing her cold hand on his cheek, "You usually say your humming answers with emotion. Now it's just flat. You sure you're ok?"**

**Gaara nodded again, closing his eyes and cupping his hand over hers. He cuddled on it a bit then kissed the tip of her fingers.**

**(Aww acting like a real couple now.)**

**She smiled, "Ok then. Let's go to bed."**

**Hotaru continued talking, answering his question which he had asked earlier. **

**(He was worried about her smoking problem.) **

**Just as she was about to open the door, he suddenly pressed her against it, kissing her cheek.**

**Almost hungry.**

"**Gaara?" She managed to turn around, cupping his face and looking at him straight in the eye. She was about to say something but his look stopped her. ****It was so complicated that not even she could read it. **

**And calling out his name wasn't going to do any better. She softened the look in her eye then was surprised when he kissed her again. **

**(Not just a peck though.)**

**When he stopped, Hotaru was a little taken back. _Well he learned new tricks._ She snapped out of it, "U-um Gaara you-"**

**He leaned on her again, his hands behind and trapping her from moving. He started to kiss under her chin, pecking and maybe an ounce of a suck.**

**Hotaru started breathing heavily, "H-Hey wait a minute Gaara. Are you sure that- ohhhh." She couldn't even finish that sentence. He had kissed one of her sensitive spots. Which was on her shoulder where a tiny mole was. She moaned when he kissed it again.**

**This made him smirk, he liked it when she moaned. They way she did it stirred the inside of his stomach. Making him want more and more. He found his hand creeping down her side, finding its way to her waist.**

**She gasped out, first from the coldness and second from shock, "Gaara." She breathed out muffled, moaning in his ear. _How the hell is he inexperienced when he keeps finding my soft spots? _She shook the feeling off and pushed against him to separate, she started blushing. **

**(First time but Gaara didn't notice since he was too busy trying find her lips. But ended up kissing the side of her neck.)**

"**G-Gaara." She first said lowly and a bit moaning. "Gaara!" She said again, sharp now, "please. Come on. Work with me here."**

"**Mmm?" He pulled back on her, wrapping his strong muscular arms-**

**_Stop thinking that!_ She scolded herself.**

**(Err that was for my benefit and for the readers Hotaru. Not yours. Lol. Hotaru: shut up!) (Anyway as I was saying.)**

**He kissed the same spot that made her moan earlier. Purposely so she would get into it like he was.**

**She almost did but she caught herself, "Gaara." She whined out, which encouraged more, then shook another shiver off to sound serious, "Gaara. Please. Let me talk."**

"**Then talk." He finally whispered in her ear. But it sounded so sexy to her she forgot what the whole point was.**

"**Not when you say it like that!" She gasped the last word out since he went under her shirt, searching for a bra. "Are you serious about this Gaara? I-I mean," She was only stuttering cause he kept kissing more and more down her chest, unbuttoning her shirt as he went along, "I didn't think you would want to go all the way. How the hell do you even know what it is?"**

**Gaara stopped right before kissing between her breasts, "Come on Hotaru. I'm not that oblivious to what couples do. I just didn't know that thing with the mouth."**

"**French kiss?"**

"**Whatever." He looked her in the eye, "Unless," He got close to her ear, making her shiver from every word he breathed out. "You don't want too. I'm fine."**

**She felt that was a bit of challenge and it aroused her even more since he said it so roughly. She loved when guys took control. "Ohh." She purred in his ear, "I'm ready when you are my love." She jumped up and he caught her legs, wrapping them around his waist. She even grabbed the bottom of his ear to pull down so she could whisper in it. Just to see what he would do.**

**And she got a good answer since he didn't like to be controlled either. **

**He pressed her hard against the door, showing he got a little pissed off when she did that. But not too hard since it was his first. _Shit I don't even know what the hell I'm doing._ This was the first time he let his emotions get the best of him. And TRUST ME when he kept looking at her ass and got aroused. WOH!**

**They kissed again, long and desperate. **

**She reached behind her to find the doorknob. She searched for it awhile then twisted it open. **

**They backed up a little so it could swing open then and it swung back to slam.**

**Gaara unintentional stopped it by his foot then continued walking forward to the bed. He dropped her, pulled off his shirt and was on top of her now.**

**She pulled off her shirt as he did and met him halfway, their lips touching recklessly. But since they were already breathing they had to cut it short.**

**Gaara rested half of his weight on her, his hands now beneath her back to take off her bra.**

**She continued breathing hard too, reaching back to help him.**

**But he grabbed her wrist and held it to her sides. Sucking long on her neck. Trying to keep her from helping him.**

**She struggled once again to help him but again he held her down. _Well excuse me._ She thought, trying to chuckle but all she found was a moan. Obviously he wanted to be in control. And that pissed her off. So she tried pushing him off. Cause SHE wanted to be in control.**

"**No." He mumbled and put more weight on her.**

"**Yes." And she tried switching the positions. So that she would be on top of him.**

**(They were fighting and kissing at the same time mind you.)**

**They struggled with each other hands, battling it out to see who would take off the bra. They pulled outward with their hands and he stretched her arms over, making sure she would feel vulnerable and could do nothing about it. He smirked when she gave a defeated whimper. But still she wouldn't let go. Her grip was hard and she was stubborn.**

**The all more that they would keep battling it out.**

**That's when she smirked when she saw he was going to give up but still he wouldn't either.**

**Instead, he used his teeth and pulled it upward. Revealing her obvious womanhood. **

**She felt her nipples get hard instantly when it touched the air outside, and she shivered. "Gaara you moron." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear.**

**He chuckled and grabbed her elbows, now taking complete control. He kissed up to her ear then whispered, "I win."**

**This made her more aroused, no man had ever beaten her. Not even this. She bit her lip and tried to sound convincing, "For now." And she moaned again when he pressed his chest on her naked area up top.**

**He pinned her hand under her own back, now wanting to make her feel even more vulnerable, "I'm in charge now." He kissed the top of her ear, taunting, "Hotaru."**

**She moaned out in torture, "Stop it." But she didn't do anything.**

**He couldn't help but chuckle again, and as he did he unzipped her jeans, pulling it down to her sides. **

**She suddenly smiled to herself. Making Gaara raise an eyebrow. "I may not be able to move up top but." She wrapped her legs around his waist and straddled.**

**He moaned in much torture, "No fair."**

"**Oh yes Gaara. Feel it." She pressed harder on him, biting her own lip as she did. "I win."**

**(This seems more like a battle then his first time. Lol.)**

**Gaara let her control for a minute then smirked, smacking his hands on her thighs and holding them spread open, "You weren't even close." **

**She gasped out, her hands now free. She unzipped his pants and pulled them off. **

**Him watching her, he was busy admiring her body right now.**

**She was about to pull his boxers off and was halfway when he grabbed her wrists. Shaking his head like she was doing something naughty.**

"**No no no." He smiled, a bit playfully and in total control, "Naughty Naughty girl." **

**She gave back his challenged look, "Naughty naughty boy. You have me half naked here."**

**He chuckled and let go of her wrists.**

**She started really admiring his body. And his boxers were halfway down so she could see his hard cut abs, the two long lines going down his side and leading somewhere where there were goodies. Her mouth opened in awe, a silent moan. _Shit he's so fucking hot._**

**Gaara placed his fingers on both sides of her panties. Letting it slip down slowly till it uncovered what he was waiting for.**

**Hotaru reached out for him, "Gaara." She whispered, her gray eyes hooded over sexily. **

**And that was like a magic word to him. _When? _He thought, falling between her arms, _When did I start feeling my name was so special? _**

**She quickly pulled his boxers down. Whispering something in his ear.**

**He groaned out when he pressed inside her. _When she said my name? Is that when? When she showed she cared?_ He pushed up again. Grunting as she did. **

**He could feel sweat drops start to linger down his side and onto her. Her nails digging inside his back each second. **

**She closed her eyes and pushed into him more.**

**And each time they pushed. He also began to close his eyes, squeezing her so tightly that he felt protected by her. When she moaned, when she called out his name. When she left tiny scratches on his back. It was all so good. Her touch. The way her hot breath crept in his ear and circled around him. The way she straddled him each time he pulled out. Wanting more from him. _When she made me feel needed? When she offered to comfort me? What is it about her… that I can't stop loving? _**

**Then finally. It was all gone. There was one last push. One last gasp. And it was gone.**

**Right at the moment. Gaara had just felt heaven. **

**He lifted up from her, both there mouths open in a heavy struggle to breathe. More sweat slid from his back and dropped on her.**

**And he also liked the way she looked, she was sweating like hell too. Her hair stringy and wet. Her face flushed and red.**

**What seemed like forever, took a matter of minutes. **

**He stared down at her, their eyes not willing to let go. **

**Then he smiled. **

**Leaned down.**

**And kissed her.

* * *

**

_Gosh finally. I'm done. I think I did a sucky job cause I haven't written something like that. (points up) in so long so I'm rusty now. (Cries.) Oh well. Review nicely please. And this took two days cause I was worried about my test. AND STILL AM! SEE HOW ITS AFFECTING MY WRITING? IM SOOO SORRY EVERYONE! (runs off crying)_


	15. 2 days left

_Ello all. About two more chapters left. Also two more days left for Gaara and Hotaru. Will they stay with each other? Or go along with the deal? (I know something you don't! MUAHAHAH!)_

_AND TY TO MY REVIEWERS WHO KEEP SUPPORING ME! I WILL GIVE RECOGNATION! TRUST YA'LL TRUST!

* * *

_

**2 more days- Morning**

**Gaara woke up groggily. A bit tired and super cold. He scooted closer to Hotaru. Her moving a bit and her yawning out. **

**She obviously didn't want to wake up just yet. **

**Gaara smiled, kissing her on the back in much love. He rested his forehead on the back of her neck, breathing gently**

**She giggled, not knowing she was moving and wiggling around. This girl was knocked out. (Like heavy sleep.) **

**Gaara wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep again, resting in the darkness with whom he loved but he couldn't. He was already awake and he would stay awake until nighttime. **

**Cursing himself, he focused his gaze on her back again. His eyes softening to a disbelief. _It wasn't a dream? _He reached out to touch her, his fingers resting on her shoulder. He seemed to relax. _Yes… shes here.. Shes.._ He lingered his touch down to her waist. Slow and smooth. **

**Hotaru wiggled just a little, still sleeping, showing she felt him.**

**Gaara continued, stopping at the hip. His eyebrows rose in wonder. _Wooh.._ Unknowingly he squeezed her butt cheek.**

**Her now wide awake, she shrieked, falling off the bed. She pulled the cover with her.**

**Now since he was on top of the cover and not under it. Guess what happened?**

**Well, hopefully you guessed right cause he slid right off with her. And he almost slammed right into her but he held out his arms. So he slammed his hands behind her on the floor, but still was on top of her.**

**She first gave a shocked frightened look, he could tell since she was squeezing the hell out of the cover, then saw it was him. She felt on her forehead, "Oh.. Its only you." She was breathless. **

**He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You-"**

**She busted out laughing, "Well good morning tiger. That was a nice wake up call."**

**He studied her for a bit and decided just to let it go, he used one hand to keep from landing on her and the other to flick her forehead. "Mmm." Usual response.**

**She suddenly pulled him down into a hug.**

**He was in surprise but mostly confused. Her hug wasn't a usual cheerful 'Hiya!' it was… almost relieved. Like she was going to burst out in tears. "Hotaru?" He mumbled. "you-"**

**She pulled apart and pinched his cheeks. "I'm going to take a shower."**

**Gaara didn't take this as a surprise. Always the first one to take a shower. "Mmm." He stood up, pulling the cover with him. **

"**Hey!" The cover was twirled all around her like a burrito so she ended up spinning around. She laughed one more time then disappeared in the bathroom.**

**Gaara watched her stroll butt naked to the bathroom, closing the door but not bothering to even lock it. A kinky thought then crept in his head. But his face didn't show it. _I wonder what it feels like in the shower?

* * *

_**

**Hotaru didn't bother to soap up. She just stood, letting the water run down her body and face. She closed her eyes. Wet strands of hair clinging to her back. **

"**_Hotaru.. Don't think its over." _A freezing voice slithered across her back, "_I will be back."_ This was said in her ear. Making her gasp and opening her eyes in horror. "Ezekiel!" She breathed out sharply but calmed when she saw it was all her imagination. **

**She slowly raised her eyes from her feet and looked up. She gave out another shriek but her mouth was then covered by and icy cold hand. **

**He glared at her simply, letting go, knowing she wouldn't do anything now. His freezing lips touched hers. The showered water now turned to ice and crumbled to the floor. But he didn't kiss her. Oh no. This was more terrifying then a lost love, "Have you forgotten?" He spoke on her lips. If she couldn't hear, then she would defiantly hear his lips. His eyes widened more, his lost pupils devouring her soul into his. **

**She opened her eyes. As if she was just barely opening her eyes. **

**He was gone. Like he was never there. "In my head." she whispered to herself. "All in my head."**

**Then the bathroom door opened and she saw a hope. Red hope with a sea blue gaze to be exact. "Gaara?" She watched him enter the shower with her.**

**And he backed her on the wall. "Hey." He smirked out, "I got bored waiting."**

**Her eyes met his, not knowing it was filled with lost hope. They were still white and they slowly began to spread to gray. "Gaara." She whispered, like she was so confused. Her voice cracked and she sounded so lost.**

**He didn't know what to do… so he just placed one hand on her cheek. And kissed her. **

**She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down and going down to their kiss. It wrapped around her mouth and his. **

**And he tasted it. Saw she was crying. He could feel her body trembled against his. **

**The shower water was still on and it continued to fall on them. **

**He separated from her, "Hotaru? Wha-"**

**She snapped out of it, she didn't want him to know. _He can't know. Its too late. Its just too late._ She chuckled out, "Did you think you would accomplish something by walking in here?"**

**He raised an eyebrow, _She's hiding something._ "Hotaru are you-"**

**She patted under his chin roughly, which pissed him off, "Are you planning…. To do something?" An arousing look filled her face.**

**He didn't want to let it go… but… this didn't seem like the right time. _I guess I'll ask her later.._ He was still deciding when she decided to jump on him like an idiot. She was positive he would catch her. And she was right. **

**He gripped her thighs as she wrapped around his waist. They almost slipped but he held his balance, "Are you crazy?" He pushed her against the wall since he was about to lose it again since the bottom the tub was slippery.**

**She purred in his ear. "Crazy is good my love."**

"**Hmm." He kissed the side of her neck, smelling a sweet fragrance from her skin. **

**She smirked and squeezed around him, "Gaara.." She whispered, closing her eyes.**

**Everyday she was falling more and more in love with him. _I'm not suppose to.. Its against the rules and I…_**

**Gaara sensed something was wrong and looked at her in the eyes, "Hotaru." He was still close to her face, their lips and noses touching. "Something's wrong.."**

"**Gaara.." She closed her eyes in order to avoid. "Nothings wrong…Nothing…" _I'm sorry Gaara… I'm sorry I'm using you…maybe to get away from everything… but still…_ She nuzzled her lips on his starting to sing softly so he could feel her emotion as she was singing, "To others the pain was obvious. Colors of shame a bruise- unjust-"**

**Gaara breathed out softly, squeezing her thigh in response then suddenly a loud knock pounded on the front door of their room.**

**In surprise Gaara almost slipped once again. Even Hotaru was surprised since she held onto his shoulder in shock.**

**His feet backed up till the reached the tub wall and he pressed Hotaru more against the wall. He narrowed his eyes angrily as a familiar voice yelled out.**

"**HEY HOTARU! ME AND SASUKE ARE UP AND READY! GIRLS WANT TO TRIAN TOO!"**

"**GO AWAY I'LL BE THERE!" She let one hand slam behind her, making sure Naruto heard.**

**Gaara thought she was going to break the wall but she didn't, "Not so hard." He kissed out on her neck, then let her down to her feet.**

**She smirked, a small laugh taking place, "You want to train too? We're going by the waterfall."**

"**You have a waterfall in your area?"**

"**Sure do."

* * *

**

**Morning still-**

**Gaara dug his hands in his pockets, raising his eyebrows in awe as the others did too. Just quieter.**

"**WWOOHH!" Naruto let Hinata's hand go and spread his arms like a bird, water mist went past him as he stood on the edge of the small river.**

**Hinata gazed at the large waterfall splashing down with what looked like anger. Yet it was peaceful with another mixture of terror, "Its beautiful." She smiled out, her long sleeves still weighing her down as she cupped her hands.**

**Sakura had cut of her long sleeves and it was now a loose halfway shirt. She wore black shorts like Hinata, "Wah! Gorgeous huh Sasuke?"**

**He nodded, pecking her cheek as a response.**

**All the guys were wearing a white t-shirt with long black sweats.**

**Except Gaara, his were dark red and they kept sliding down on the right side of his waist.**

**Hotaru came up, clicking on two heavy bracelets to her wrists. Her dog tags were way noticeable now.**

**Gaara raised an eyebrow at them, _Does she wear those all the time?_**

**She clapped her hands together, "Now then! Lets get started cause I want to be in by afternoon."**

"**Lazy ass." Naruto mumbled.**

**Hinata started braiding her hair then finished as Hotaru went to each of them separately. Hinata was the first.**

"**Ok Hinata. Take off all your clothes."**

**She blushed, "E-excuse me?"**

**Hotaru nodded to herself, "Well maybe that was exaggerated. Ok ok. Take off your shirt and shorts."**

"**W-what?" She hid behind Naruto. Who was laughing hysterically. "I-I'm sorry Ms. Hotaru. B-but-"**

"**You can do it after I give everyone their directions. But trust me its important part of your training."**

"**Uh."**

"**Sasuke and Naruto. You're going to learn more about teamwork." She smirked. Knowing this was killing them.**

"**Nooo." Naruto groaned out, "We learned this the first year of school."**

**Hotaru chuckled, "Waste. I'm teaching you the real way." She headed toward the waterfall, clinging onto a loose large rock, "Objective." She lifted up easily, her arms showing sharp muscles to show she really did work out intense. She lifted all the way until she came on the top of the waterfall. Which was really high and it began with a huge rock. WHICH looked like it was going to crumbled any second since water was tiring it down all those long years.**

**Underneath the rock was the gushing rough waterfall. Coming out second by second and didn't fear.**

"**YOU SEE!" Hotaru yelled down at them, "IF THIS CRUMBLES. MORE WATER WILL COME OUT AND CAN DESTROY THIS WHOLE FOREST." Even as loud as the waterfall they could hear her. "OBJECTIVE IS TO CLIMB THIS WITHOUT MAKING THIS ROCK FALL OUT."**

**Sasuke smirked, "Easy." He mumbled, also looking at Naruto. **

**He thought that was too easy too. **

**Hotaru saw the look of confidence they had, "Oh yeah?" She said to herself and took off the two bracelets from her wrists, dropping it down to the ground below. It made a soft thud as it hit the floor.**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "And this is?"**

**Hotaru jumped down, landing right by them, "Sasuke you take the left bracelet and Naruto you take the right. Good luck." She smirked, chuckling to herself like she did something so clever.**

**Sasuke made a soft, "Tch." And walked over, one hand on a rock and the other to swoop up the bracelet.**

"**Baka." Hotaru whispered as he lifted off the ground.**

"**Ah!" Sasuke fell right back down, where the bracelet was and his head banged to the floor, "What the hell?" He got up again and tried lifting the bracelet again but it didn't even budge.  
Naruto went over to his, "Huh?" He tried lifting it up to but same results as Sasuke. **

**Hotaru crossed her arms, " Never judge by looks boys." She pointed to Sakura and motioned her to come closer, "You. Come."**

**She did.**

"**You objective is to pick flowers."**

**Sakura groaned, "This is too good to be true huh?"**

"**You know it." She winked. And pointed to the top of the cliff above the waterfall, "The flowers are up there."**

"**I get weights too?"**

"**No no my dear. You could lift them easily by now."**

**Naruto and Sasuke, who were still trying to lift them off the ground glared, "What?" They both shouted.**

"**Shut up and keep doing what you're doing!" She shouted at them and turned back to Sakura, "You just need to start from down at the pond and walk up the water. Up the waterfall," Sakura was already panicking now. She didn't know how to walk on water, "Past the rock where the boys are and get me a perty flower me lady."**

"**You've got to be kidding me."**

"**No. Now jog around my house and come back. Whoever comes back last gives 100 push ups."**

"**No fair." Naruto whined.**

**Hotaru chuckled, "I'm in the race too. Now go!"**

**After their fast race around her house. Naruto was last cause Sasuke and him were fighting and he ended up tripping.**

**Hotaru rolled her eyes as he gave a pouty face, "Both you and Sasuke are doing 50 pushups each."**

**Sasuke got down in pushup position, "You said 100."**

"**I never said each. Hinata and Sakura. Strip you're clothes now."**

"**YOU DIDN'T SAY ME!"**

"**If Hinata is under the water. You might as well too. Besides the water is the warmest this part of year." She smirked and bent to the water. A soft touch making a echo in the water.**

**Sakura and her stripped to their underwear and bra. It was super hot and the ground was burning.**

**Sakura tip toed to the water and as soon as she dipped her foot in the water to test it out she yanked back out, "OH MY GOD!" She blew on her foot to make it hot, "IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!"**

**Hinata raised an eyebrow then dipped her finger in, "It was freezing. Almost ice but not enough to freeze the hell out of you, "U-um Ms. Hotaru. How is this the warmest?"**

"**Trust me it is. Its usually ice in ice by winter. Like a block. Now Hinata. Come. Sakura you can get started."**

**Sakura walked down to the pond where a little soft waterfall fell to its water pond. This water was warm though, "Weird water. I swear."**

**Hotaru easily walked on the water then stepped under the waterfall, it gushed on her but she didn't seem affected, "You are to meditate under here."**

"**B-but."**

"**A true ninja wouldn't let water get in his or hers way Hinata. This will also help your healing/defense skills since you focus on your body temperature, health and shielding." She came back out and stood in front of her, "Easy jutsu but lots of focus."**

"**Chakra?"**

"**Not at all my sweet." She grabbed her fingers and slowly did three hand signals. "By the third you should feel it."  
"F-feel? Feel what?"**

**She smiled, "You'll know when it happens. Oh yeah and Sakura." she looked toward her, "When you do get the flower. You can not move when you pluck it from the ground otherwise the rock will crumble from in balance. But if you throw wrong it will just float away. Therefore you must travel by water and only water."**

"**Huh?" She was so confused by the riddle.**

**Hotaru turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who was on about 45 push ups, "And when you get to the rock, you must sit and wait."**

"**Wait?" Sasuke grunted out as he pushed down.**

"**Yeah for what?"**

"**You'll know when it happens. Now Hinata again." she cupped her hands, "I'm sure you'll get this in one try. But remember you can not worry about him all the time. He can take care of himself and if you lose your focus it can kill you. Although being able to move will help." She made this a hint in her voice. She let go, Hinata now practicing her objective.**

**Naruto and Sasuke were finally done, they kept trying to lift the bracelet.**

**Hotaru crossed her arms, "Boys. Click on the bracelet and begin. I don't have all day now."**

**They did and grunted as they lifted off the ground.**

**Hotaru smirked again, "Oh and boys. Remember where Hinata is. She's going to be sitting under the waterfall. And above her is where the waterfall begins. Which is the rock. Which is where she is going to be sitting." She watched as Hinata and Naruto made eye contact and began to worry, "Try to keep that in mind."**

**Sasuke lifted himself up a little, beginning to climb, but fell to the ground. He growled in frustration. "Shit."**

**Naruto tried too but fell like he did, "Weird."**

**Gaara watched Sakura, who kept falling in the deep pond but getting back up to try again.**

**Hinata was already going to the waterfall, easily walking on the water. She simply sat down and pressed her hands together in much focus. He saw her shiver from the cold but she just narrowed her eyes in determination and shook it off.**

**Then it clicked, "Clever Hotaru."**

**Hotaru backed up, looking at the hell she brought into their minds, "I know. You're pretty smart yourself for figuring it out already."**

"**Hmm.."**

"**Now for you."**

"**I just wanted to watch not do anything."**

"**This will help you my love." she caressed his cheek then kissed him, "Yours is to learn how to control your sand power."**

**He narrowed his eyes, insulted, "I already know how."**

"**No you don't. Even right now you're sand is attacking me and you don't even know it."**

**He looked down and saw his sand surrounding her waist, circling in much hate. "But"**

"**I know you're used to it already defending but what if you can turn that on and off?"**

**He frowned, _Impossible._**

"**Well. Lets make it possible. Shall we?" She rapidly moved her hand to punch him.**

**And he lifted his hand to block but his sand already did it for him. **

**She smirked, "We're going to fight. And while we are doing that. You are going to focus to let the sand stop defending also why attacking and defending from me. Now I'm going to stop shielding myself and you'll know when I'm hurt."**

**He raised an eyebrow.**

**She lifted her hand and was about to touch his face but sand surrounded her palm and cut. **

**Blood trickled down and she licked the tip of her finger.**

**He got mad at the sand, _Don't hurt her._ _I don't want her to die. Especially by me._**

"**Then control my love." She whispered and raised her arm to start their own training.

* * *

**

_Sorry I haven't updated. But here is a long chapter to make it up. Is that fine? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed and also figured out what Hotaru is planning. Oh and I can't figure out whats wrong with my chapter 1 on bleeding in the sand. Some people said it kept repeating itself and I have no clue whats happening. I look and look over and over but I don't see anything wrong. _

_Nothing repeated on my chapters! So my point is please tell me specifically where my mistake is and I'll keep looking it over! I promise! I'll fix it immediately! Cause I can't see the mistake!_


	16. 2nd to last chapter!

_Hello hello all. I am going to list thanks for ppl who kept interviewing. And if I miss one. ONE! You may beat me up and I'll even bow down to u. But this is for the people he kept interviewing me. YAM IT!_

_THANKS TO! (No specific order u dorks!)_

_Adventurous Dream Girl__------- lol y do I have a feeling that u have a fun personality? (lol)_

_Raining Thunder__- ------lol don't know that well but I thank u for the awesome!_

_Yoko Kurama Girl_ _YKG ------ The girl with the Gaara half naked daydreams. (joy!)_

_AznOrchadork------------__- with the XD faces. (Wuv wuv!)  
_

_AddictiveJon__---------------- BIG MEANIE! AND A MANIAC! (runs away from him!)_

_Gaara-Kaibutsu__- ---------------who I love the username of! (Gaara Gaara!) _

_The ShapeShifting Chick-----------------__- she drooled! Lol And im happy she reviewed me!  
_

_ixaliastrife ------------- ty for the test luck! (hands special cookie!)_

_Rishan__- ----------who im fond of for some odd reason. (ponders why. The name? Gah?)_

_Fanged Killers Blood Lust__- ------------the girl who writes super good but wont write anything on fanfic! (whack whack!)  
_

_exemery__- ---------who writes better then me.. (cries)_

_Fey Croix--------------__- Don't know well enough_

_Jac Grove__- ------------don't know well enough_

_sasuke fanatic1__- ---------likes Sasuke?_

_kimahrigirl__- ------uhh don't know well enough_

_Ninja-Monkey---------- The girl who sneaks in her laptop. (Go her!) And shes really cool and should email me. THE PUNK! lol_

_And ty to the rest. (nods) And I would love to get to know the people up there MORE! You know just for fun. Cause its cool meeting new people. You could always email yo. And super super SUPER thank you for supporting me. (throws a party. Everyone invited! MUAHAH! )

* * *

_

**Still 2 days left.- Afternoon**

**By this time. Sasuke and Naruto could climb half of the jaggy side of the cliff. But then would fall off since their one arm would give out. Like Sasuke for instant, he would only carry himself with his right arm but halfway it would give out since the left wasn't doing anything but weigh him down. Same for Naruto except vise versa.**

**Sakura could now walk on the water, the only problem is she couldn't walk up the waterfall. And when she did, she almost fell right on top of Hinata. And had to keep rolling to the side and would end up hurting herself.**

**Hinata probably had it the worst, her temperature was dropping down and she couldn't feel her body. Her focus was on and off since Naruto kept glancing at her more than once all worried and the occasionally falling hard on the ground. She struggled to keep her focus.**

**Meanwhile, Gaara kept trying to keep away from Hotaru. Who sometimes would hit him but the sand kept getting in her way so it ended up cutting her.**

**Now her arms were all cut up, her fingers bruised with brown and black, red also coloring it off. When she moved, she limped but her face was still filled with enjoyment. Not even taking notice that if she lost anymore blood. She would die.**

**Her knuckles faced him again. (Which pained him by the way.) And she was breathing hard, "Come on Gaara. How long are you going to avoid me?"**

"**Are you trying to kill yourself?" He rasped at her in anger, he didn't want her to die. **

"**That. Depends. On you." She punched at him again. Then kept doing it over and over. The tip of her knuckles got darker with blood.**

**The sand sucking it up as she kept hitting. It was getting greedier and wanted more and more of her. So much Gaara struggled not to attack her himself. His thirst for blood was growing more and more. **

_**And who better but from the girl you care for the most Gaara? Do it…DO IT! **_

**He placed his hand on his forehead, avoiding another attack from Hotaru. "Stop it Hotaru."**

**She kicked at him and the sand snapped at her ankle. Almost catching her if Gaara didn't step back.**

**She fell on one of her knees but got right back up to throw another punch.**

"**STOP IT!" Gaara yelled and then he felt a pain smacking hit on his jaw. He staggered back in shock, grabbing his chin. **

**He glanced at Hotaru, who also had stopped.**

**She stayed in her position, looking at him in disbelief, "Hey." she said breathless then smiled, "Hey you did it!" **

**He gazed at her in shock then felt the warm burn of the sun, she was right. He did it. "I.." He breathed in, as if it was his first time. Usually he would've felt weird breathing in. Almost awkward. But this time. It was so clear…so good.. So…so.. Complete, "I can.."**

**Hotaru slowly walked to him, her bloodied hand touching his skin. After she smiled, laughing to herself, "That was quick. I'm proud."**

**Gaara saw how hard she had tried and he rose up her hand, kissing every cut, scratch and flow of blood that was on her trembling arm, "I'm sorry." He brought her close and cuddled.**

**She winced a bit in pain, it had been a long time since she had let her shield go from over coating her body. "But can you turn it back on?" She pushed away from him and picked up a stick. It burned like hell but it was worth it.**

**He focused and as the stick came soaring at his eye, sand rushed up to defend. **

**She breathed in relief then fell to her knees.**

**He rushed to her aid but stopped when she raised up a hand, "I-I'm ok. I just .." She crawled to the cold river, looking over her reflection, white eyes and white hair to dip the dog tags in it. She was glad when Gaara didn't follow her, _He would see my reflection… my ugliness.._**

**He was too busy sucking in his new feeling. He touched the ground, his face, the trees. **

**Like a little boy who was eating candy for the first time.**

**Hotaru had to look up when Sakura came by on the water and stroked her hair. She looked at her happily, not even noticing the reflection. **

**(Thank god.)**

"**I saw what happened." She sung out.**

**Hotaru rose, now feeling much better. The cuts and bruises still showed but she didn't feel no pain. "I'm so happy for him." They looked to see where he was.**

**He was looking up at the sky, closing his eyes and actually smiling.**

**Smiling!**

**Hotaru felt a burst of excitement and she suddenly ran to him. **

**Sakura started laughing when they both fell to the floor.**

"**Hey." He couldn't stop smiling.**

"**Hey yourself you dork." She lingered one of her less bruised finger on his lips, "You smiled and it wasn't a smirk."**

**He looked back up, cuddling her close, his eyes filled with a soft twinkle that made her stomach feel with butterflies, "..Its just… I… I feel so complete.." He looked back down at her, "Its weird.. You know."**

**She rested her head on his chest, not wanting to show him now that she was sad. She frowned and wanted to cry, "Yeah." She whispered loud enough so he could hear, "Yeah…. Complete.." She closed her eyes. _Forgive me_ _Ezekiel… but .. I love him…_**

**Gaara noticed she gripped his shirt and could feel her frown, but ..he didn't want to say anything… yet..

* * *

**

**Afternoon- **

**Naruto and Sasuke sat down, finally giving in to rest. Sasuke glared at the cliff like it was alive and it was a mortal enemy.**

**Naruto held onto his stomach, "I'm sooo hungry."**

"**We can stay out here all night." Hotaru was standing, watching them boredly, "And I don't think Hinata can last under there much longer."**

**Naruto grunted as he stood up. "B-but how long is she-"**

"**Until you all figure out what you're suppose to do."**

**Naruto clenched his fist, "No way!"**

"**HEY I DID IT!" Sakura had made it to the top, she stood lightly then reached over to climb the rest but she couldn't. She was too short and the wall was smooth so she couldn't grab hold to anything. "Crap." She mumbled, she looked back down, "I CAN'T REACH."**

"**SHAME IT IS!" Hotaru yelled back up. "LOOKS LIKE YOU NEED A BOOST!" She looked at the tired boys, "Boys. Looks like you're needed."**

**Naruto groaned and tried to lift himself up.**

**Sasuke lowered his eyes to the floor then it clicked, he grabbed Naruto shirt and pulled him down, "Hey. You're right and I'm left?"**

"**Yeah." Naruto wiped his own forehead, sweat still sliding down even after. Then it clicked to him too. And they both grinned widely.**

**Sasuke motioned Sakura to go back down and she did. Then he grunted up.**

**Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"**

**He then reached over to Naruto and Naruto grabbed his wrist and went up higher.**

**Then Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke and he grabbed his wrist and swung him up.**

**They did this until they reached the top of the rock. Then they sat breathless.**

**Naruto placing his hands on his knees and Sasuke leaning back to catch his breath.**

**Hotaru clapped, "The meaning of teamwork Baby!"**

**They just grinned down at her. Happy they figured it out.**

**Sakura then winked, "Its my turn!" She pressed her hands together, chakra going to her feet then she ran. Jumped over the tiny waterfall by the pond then kept running till she reached the huge one, she smiled breathless, "Sweet!" She climbed/ walked up until she reached the top then was boosted up by the two boys.**

**She gazed down and gave a peace sign, "Awesome!"**

**Hotaru smirked, "Uh uh uh. Remember that wasn't your only objective and remember the rule babe."**

**Sakura then saw the flower. It was far but she knew she wouldn't be able to just throw it down, "Then how?" She went to it and plucked it out. Then remembered Hinata.**

**She was under the waterfall. _I have to trust her.._ "HINATA-CHAN! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME BUT… I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU TO CATCH THE FLOWER!"**

**Naruto wanted to jump up but he knew he couldn't, otherwise the rock would crumbled, "Are you kidding me?" He yelled up.**

"**it's the only way." Sasuke mumbled to him.**

**Naruto sighed, "Hinata…"**

**Sakura then breathed out slowly, reached over and gave the flower to Naruto.**

**He gazed down, looking at the top of Hinata head, "Come on… I trust you.." And he let it go. Letting it run down roughly in the water.**

**They all watched, scared. Excited. And mostly in suspense.**

**It seemed like all hope was lost and Sakura was about to close her eyes in regret when Hinata suddenly reached out and grabbed the flower before it hit the river.**

**She opened her eyes and gasped out. Water poured down her face and she stood up.**

**Hotaru and Gaara smirked at each other, "I think they get it." She squeezed his arm.**

**She walked out the water fall and fell to her knees, water getting coughed out from her mouth, "W-we.." She started to gasp out, "We did it." And she smiled up at Hotaru.**

**Hotaru smiled back, helping her up, "You're a good ninja Hinata. ALL OF YOU!" She yelled up. Then she winked at Sakura, "I was lying about the balance crap. Come down Sakura!"**

"**YOU BITCH!"

* * *

**

**Nighttime-**

**Everyone had a big nice feast. Chopping on random stuff and reaching over the table like it was Thanksgiving. **

**(Wondering how they get all that food huh? Well.. Err.. Umm.. U THINK TOO MUCH U PUNK! JUST READ ON!)**

**Naruto stuffed himself with one last gulp of water then leaned back on his chair, burping loudly.**

**Hinata hit him, soft and flat, "Manners Naruto-kun.." All she had was fruit, some grain and lots of warm water. **

**Sakura just had some rice and soda. **

**And of course, boys being boys. Naruto and Sasuke were racing to see who ate the most.**

**Gaara and Hotaru rolled their eyes.**

**But anyway. After they all cleaned up they all said their goodbyes and went off to bed.**

**As soon as Hotaru and Gaara went up the stairs and closed the door. **

**They gazed at each other for awhile then ended up smushed together in a long passionate kiss. He picked her up, squeezing her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist. **

**His favorite position.**

"**Gaara." she gasped out in breaths. **

"**Hmm?"**

**They both tugged for their shirts to come off. And he ended up falling on the bed. Her still trying to finish on what she was saying. "If.." She kissed him again, "If you had a chance to-" He rushed to take off her sweats. **

**She caught her breath, "If you had a chance to stay.." Breath. "Here… Would you?" They suddenly pressed each others foreheads together.**

**Both of them needing to catch up with their own breaths. **

**So they kinda just stayed right there and froze. **

**He breathed out and pecked her on the mouth, cupped her face and said, "Forever."

* * *

**

**Later on after…. Err… yeah you know what they did.**

**Hotaru turned to face him. He was asleep, his red hair seeming to glow in the pitch dark.**

**She looked at him sadly, slowly peeling off his fingers around her waist, she slipped on a random baggy shirt and walked to her window. Crossing her arms she looked up at the moon. It was now half full and hiding behind dark hazy clouds. _How long will I be punished? Was it my fault?.. My own fault that I was born? _She closed her eyes, sighing to herself, _Walking dead… That's all I am… Walking dead.._ She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. A soft warm peck on the neck.**

"**Your hiding again. You wanna talk?"**

**She was about to say something but stopped, tensing up. She glared back, "Go away. You're not welcome here anymore."**

"**Now now Hotaru. I was always welcome." He leaned over to her ear, "Always… and forever."**

"**Hotaru?" That small familiar voice broke her thoughts.**

**She shivered, watching Gaara sit up from the bed. _Was it my thoughts? It felt so real._ She pressed her hand where he had kissed her. It was still warm and she could feel the mark of his lips. _No… he was here.. And.._**

"**Hotaru?" Gaara slipped on boxers and stood up, "Hey.. You ok?" **

**She forced a smile, "Y-yeah.. Just thinking.."**

**In the shadows they didn't notice when they started walking to each other. Before he knew it he placed a hand on her cheek. A sudden anger rushed up his spine when he felt someone else had just…. _touched her? _Gaara narrowed his eyes, _I felt a presence.._ **

"**Gaara.." She said out of nowhere.. "C-can.." **

**He brought her closer. **

"**Can you hold me?" She finished. **

**He was gave a surprised look then smiled heart warmly and pulled her into a warm cuddle. His warm skin pressed against hers.**

**But hers.. It was cold.. So cold.. Like ice..**

**Hotaru pressed her cheek on his chest, her mouth turned into a frown and she felt like she was going to cry, _Save me…. Please.. I want to be free.. I want to live.._ "Gaara." She whispered out but her voice cracked. **

**Gaara frowned, using his finger to softly lift up her head, "From what? Hotaru… tell me…"**

"**Impossible my love.." She smirked at him, "Never mind." She shook her head and pushed away from him but he gripped her arm. **

**She pulled away again with all her might. But still, his grip was strong. She rose her eyebrows in surprise.**

**He yanked her a bit closer, not in a hurtful way but more worried, "Hotaru. I heard you.. Who were you talking too?"**

**She looked away, "You're hearing things love."**

**(She calls him love instead of Gaara now. Lol. Cause she can.)**

**She tried to pull away again but he just pulled back.**

"**You were talking to someone. Who?" He narrowed his eyes, "What are you hid-"**

"**Gaara." She said sharp and angry then calmed, "Gaara… I'm sorry.. But that's none of your business."**

**This made him let go. It hurt him. It really did.**

**She kinda regretted what she said but .. She headed to bed, "Good night." She whispered.**

"**Hotaru.."**

**She stopped.**

"**Do….Do you mean it when you call me love?" His gaze was on the floor when she looked.**

**She looked like she was going to cry but she talked, "Truth?" She said, pressing her lips together.**

**He nodded following with a whisper of, "Truth."**

**She closed her eyes, not wanting a tear to come out. She exhaled out slowly then walked closer to him, lifting his eyes to her, "Yes.." She whispered back.**

**He didn't even say anything, he just kissed her.**

**They backed up onto wall.**

**Hotaru needed to forget everything at once, she cupped his face in passion. Anger. Confusion. All her emotions mixed into his mouth. And he gave it back.**

**When they separated, she pressed her lips on his, "Ngoi yeu dau cua toi.." And she pecked him.**

**He nuzzled his lips over hers then over to her ear, "….I want… I want to hear you sing.. Your voice… I want-"**

**Without another word she tickled his lips with hers, "Resting with your darkness… Angels call your name.. Can you hear what they are saying?… Would you want to be the same? Staring up into the heavens. In the sand it binds your hands… Would you sacrifice your comfort? To live with us.. The dead…. Remember.. Remember.. Never forget. All of your life has all been a test… You'll find the gate that's open. Even though your spirits broken….. Open up my heart. And cause my lips to sleep. When the heaven and the stars… And down to earth we meet." She stopped, _Wow… never sung that before.._**

**He snuggled on her cheek, squeezing her in love, "Hotaru… Who-" A sharp pain went in his head.**

**Hotaru felt it too, "Gaara?" She pushed away from him in worry, "Wha-"**

**Gaara pressed both his hand on his face, pushing her away first then sucking in loads of air, "Ah.." Sweat drops started running down his face.**

"**Gaara?" She panicked, "No." She looked around, clutching her fists together, "No! Don't do it!" She frantically looked around, turning around in a full circle in a panic, "Stop it! STOP IT!"**

**Gaara groaned in pain, pressing his palms more and more into his eyes. Sand crept from his back, climbed on the wall and opened its mouth. Aiming for Gaara.**

"**NO! PUNISH ME! I DID IT! IT'S MY FAULT!"**

**More sand ran off Gaara, adding to the huge sand monster, the yellow golden sand turned into a frosty color. Almost like snow.**

"**NO!" She shrieked when Gaara peeked from his palms and saw the huge monster attack him. "Noo." She fell to her knees when it completely covered him. "No.." She cried out miserably, "Noo. Please.." She started sobbing, "Stop it."**

**The frosty sand continued to circle around him, he reached out for nothing in particular and his own sand circled around him. Beginning its process to choke him.**

"**Noo." Hotaru curled up into a ball, _I.. I can't do anything…_**

"**See what happens?" He stood over her, his shaggy messy hair gleaming in the darkness, "Its your fault for angering Ezekiel like that."**

**Hotaru opened her eyes in a glare, this pissed her off, "No." She said more heated, looking at Gaara still struggling to escape, "No.." She trembled at first then got on her knees, "Not him."**

**Rameses backed up a little, narrowing his eyes in doubt, "No way." He mumbled.**

**She continued shaking her head then stood up fully, confident and pissed, "You have my life right now Ezekiel but.." She walked to the struggling Gaara, "But right now…." She stuck her hand inside and reached for Gaara, "Right now.. Fuck you." She covered Gaara as much as possible and thorns of ice attacked the sand, freezing up every bit. A glare came out and attacked her back. Frost steaming out in the air and circling her neck. She started choking.**

"**You dare to defy your-" **

**Rameses held out his palm, "Master Ezekiel… please… With much due respect."**

**Gaara slowly rose too, "I.." He breathed out, "I don't know … who you people are.. But…" He rose up his hand, all the sand releasing from his body and rising up into the air, "But you never.. NEVER… use me.. For anything.." The sand raised angrily over Rameses and smashed on him as Gaara slammed his hand closed.**

**The sand spread on the floor, expecting blood but nothing was there.**

**He turned his attention to Hotaru, her arms were slumped over his shoulders and she was barely hanging on. Her breathing was horrible and she was super cold now. He caught her before she slipped off him and laid her on the floor.**

**She started gasping for air but inhaling seemed to make it worse.**

"**Hotaru!" He didn't know what to do. And his sand was useless since his chakra was all used up. It just layed on the floor, surrounding every inch of her wood paneling. Even on her bed was a pile of sand.**

**The bedroom door busted open, coming in was Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura behind them.**

"**Hey we heard." Naruto stopped. "Oh shit." He rushed to her.**

**Hinata did too, gasping in shock and feeling on her neck, "H-How."**

"**I-I" Gaara looked terrified. "S-She.."**

**Hinata pointed to Sakura, "P-please get a towel. S-Sasuke you get some warm water please.."**

**Naruto stood, "Me?"**

"**P-place her on the bed."**

**Gaara backed up on the corner of the wall, he looked at his hands, "I-I"**

**About 30 minutes later Hinata announced Hotaru was in a coma then she died two minutes later.**

**The end.

* * *

**

_Well I'm ending it here. Yes right here. I don't have time to finish it off good. So sorry Gaara fans…_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**

* * *

Just kidding! Seesh! **

**But seriously she was in a coma. **

**Hinata felt on her forehead carefully, "W-Well.. Her breathing is accurate but even by now she would've woken up… So.. I'm just guessing.." She sadly lowered her eyes and mumbled off.**

**Naruto glanced back at Gaara. Who didn't move the whole time. He was just looking out into nothing. "Gaara?" He said soft and warm, "Wha-"**

"**YOU!" Sasuke turned around, glaring at him cold and in an unforgiving way, "You son of a bitch. YOU TRIED TO KILL HER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He headed toward him to punch him but Naruto pushed him into a wall.**

"**Stop it fuck head!"**

**Sakura was crying, she turned around and bit her lip, "This is just like Lee.. Just like when you tried to kill him.." She started sobbing, "You monster! I'll never forgive you." She looked away.**

**Gaara lowered his eyes, his eyes narrowing into a hurt way, "I.."**

"**YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!" Sasuke threatened to jump on him but Naruto slammed him on the wall again, "Y-you… I… I thought you really changed.. I really did.. I gave you a FUCKING chance… YOU BASTARD!" He pushed Naruto to the floor.**

**But this time Hinata shielded Gaara, she held out her arms, "STOP IT!" She shrieked.. "Just stop it… You don't know that sasuke… S-so.. Please don't jump to conclusions..I.."**

"**Look around Hinata. Sand is everywhere. He tried to kill him." He looked over her shoulder. "Monster!" **

"**Naruto.. Can you get Sasuke out please.."**

**Naruto grabbed his shoulder. Sasuke yanked away, glared at Gaara once more then left. Shaking his head and mumbling to himself.**

**Naruto closed the door after he led Sakura out. "Gaara.." He mumbled.**

**Hinata knelt to him, "H-hey Gaara.. C-can" She reached out to touch his knee but sand rushed up to block her.**

**He looked up at her frightened and crawled closer to the wall, "Go away." He closed his eyes in pain.**

"**B-but.." A huge cut circled her arm. She frowned, "Please Gaara… For the sake of Hotar-"**

**He shot a look at her, confused and angry, "I didn't do anything! I.." He saw Naruto and stood up, "I.."**

**Hinata stood too, deciding to let them talk. She got a towel and rinsed it with water, _A jutsu… She'll heal faster with a healing jutsu.._**

**Naruto looked at him worried, "What happened man?" **

**Sand on the floor was moving slowly to Gaara, going back to its owner and crawling into his skin, Gaara trembled, "I…" He tensed, "I d-don't remember..I.. just remember …icy sand.. And… and then Hotaru.. Screaming.. She.." He looked on the floor. "Oh my god… I tried to kill her… I.."**

**A small grain of sand went past Narutos foot and made a huge thin line along the side. It stung a bit and went to Gaara still. "You tried to.."**

"**I tried to kill her…"

* * *

**

_(GASP!) Oh no! The sake of Hotaru and Gaara's relationship lies in the next chapter. CAUSE! DUM DUM DAA!_

_The next chapter… is … the last…_

_I'm serious.._

_The last chapter is the next one. (nods) Exciting eh?_


	17. Last Chapter Sigh!

_Hello hello. Lol That was fun how you all thought I really ended the story there. (I was laughing so hard. My friend even hit me.) SO anyway… last…. Chapter….. Will they end together? Maybe…Well…. Go on…(P.s sorry I took so long with putting the last chapter on.)

* * *

_

**Morning- **

**Long discussion with everyone talking. Gaara didn't say anything yet. He believes he really tried to kill Hotaru. **

**Hotaru is still in the bed. **

**They all stared on the floor in silence. Each with their own little hope that Hotaru was going to wake up any second now.**

**Sakura even jumped up when she thought she heard a door, but it was just Naruto coming out the bathroom.**

**Sasuke gripped the side of the couch, each minute getting him furious since Gaara was in the room. He sat glaring, biting down on his lip till Sakura nudged him to calm down.**

**Hinata finally came out Hotaru's, twiddling her fingers together in a nervous way, "Um.. Her temperature went up.. So.."**

**Naruto frowned, "So.."**

"**O-oh! That's a good thing… c-cause her temperature was unusually low.."**

**Naruto forced a smile and raised his arms, inviting her into a cuddle. "You're doing a good job Hinata." He pecked on the neck.**

**Sakura lowered her eyes, "W-Will she be awake when we leave?"**

**Sasuke and Gaara rose their eyes, looking at Hinata with hope.**

**She shrugged so timid and scared, Naruto rubbed her shoulder as she quivered in his arms, "I-I don't know.. B-but I really tried my best s-so.."**

**Naruto frowned again, "Can't we just stay until she does?"**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, "We can't. If we don't get back in time, we'll get in trouble." He glared at Gaara, "Hope you're happy."**

**Gaara gave him a troubled look then looked away, standing as he did. He went over to the window and looked out. He didn't really say anything much after that.

* * *

**

**In Hotaru's room.**

"**_I have your life Hotaru.. There's nothing you could do about it." His icy eyes glared at her. She was on her knees, blood trembling down past her thighs._**

_**Out of fear, she cowered down even more. **_

_**He roughly grabbed her by the chin, his blue long eyelashes sparkled down at her. If he wasn't so evil he would've been considered an angel. **_

_**But he was far from an angel.**_

_**Her eyes lowered halfway, red tears glistening down her cheeks. **_

_**He looked at her coldly, but somehow his smile warmed her. He placed his hand on her cheek, red blood going over his fingers, "You look so beautiful when you cry." He dug his nails in her face, "But only when its red."**_

**Hotaru gasped awake.

* * *

**

**Back in the living room-- Afternoon**

"**So when are you going to explain yourself?"**

**Gaara was back to his old usual self. His anger began rising when he heard Sasuke talk, he looked at him as hateful as he did, "I was waiting for you to calm down."**

**Sasuke laughed shortly, "Calm down." He glared at him, "You fucking expect me to calm down?" **

**Hinata narrowed her eyes, "C-can we please not fight?"**

"**Maybe if he explained his fucking self."**

**Gaara smirked, his eyes enraging, "So you still love her."**

**Sasuke gave him a disgusted look, "I love her like a sister I once had."**

**Gaara grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Good because you're not allowed too."**

"**Don't you touch me." He jerked away and he did a short hand signal, fire emerging from his fingertips.**

**Gaara's sand automatically raised from his back and it glowered over with hatred and the need for blood.**

**Hinata got in between them, "Stop!"**

**Sakura couldn't move, "W-what is wrong with you two? You were getting along before."**

"**Lie." Sasuke's flame disappeared as Gaara's sand did, "I never liked him and I never will."**

**Gaara lowered his eyes, _I just wanted to be forgiven… to fit in… and I… I messed it all up.._**

**Hinata reached to touch him but Gaara flinched back again from her. She stopped and smiled, "Hey Gaara.. Hotaru told me that you've been feeling bad. Wanting to be forgiven right?"**

**Gaara backed up away from her, "I'm going to go."**

**Naruto leaned on the front door, "No way man. I forgive you. And I don't even think you did anything."**

**Gaara kept glancing back and forth, almost frightened that he was surrounded, "T-That's not the point Naruto. Let me through."**

**Sasuke threatened to punch him but Hinata held him by the shirt, she looked back at Gaara, "P-please don't go Gaara. Don't you want to say goodbye to Hotaru?"**

**Sakura stood up, "He doesn't need too. He said it when he tried to kill her."**

**Gaara backed up on a wall again. Sakura's words were like knifes.**

**Naruto slammed his fist, "Both of you are bitches, he loves her."**

**They all looked at Gaara. Wondering what he would say now.**

**Gaara closed his eyes in pain, "Just leave me alone. Leave me alone. I don't want to be forgiven. I don't want to be!"**

"**YOU NEVER WERE!" A new familiar voice emerged from up the stairs.**

**There Hotaru was, barefoot and her hair messy. **

"**Hotaru." They all whispered to themselves. **

**All except Gaara, he looked away in shame, _She'll never forgive me._**

**She smiled toward him, "Is what you want to hear. Correct?" Naruto, Hinata and Sakura tackle hugged her in excitement.**

**Sasuke and Gaara watching in disbelief. "No way." Sasuke shook his head.**

**Gaara crept to the front door.**

**Hotaru narrowed her eyes, "I don't know where you think you're going mister."**

**Gaara stopped, squeezing the doorknob. _I don't want to be… I don't…_**

"**AND YOU!" Hotaru pointed to Sasuke.**

**He frowned at her, "What?"**

**She walked to him casually then slapped him. Hard and sharp.**

**Sasuke placed his hands where she slapped him. It hurt. It really did. _Shit. I'm glad she didn't punch me._**

**She glanced at Sakura who now flinched back behind Hinata, she narrowed her eyes, "You're lucky I don't want to slap you too. Otherwise-" Hotaru's eyes suddenly rolled back and she slumped down. Now struggling to catch her breath.**

**Sasuke was able to catch her and he helped her to the couch. "Hey-"**

**This put everyone to action. Hinata went by her side, "M-Ms. Hotaru.. You're still healing. N-Naruto-kun can you get some water? Sakura p-please get blankets."**

**Hotaru smirked, "My my Hinata. You've grown so much. Maybe I should've been in a coma sooner." **

**Hinata blushed, "T-Thank you.."**

"**But I'm fine. I just need to rest." She sighed out then stood up again. "Gaara." She said weakly. **

**He glanced back, "I think its best if I go.." He mumbled, hand still squeezing the doorknob. His face showed no emotion but honestly he was dying inside. He could feel Hotaru's eyes narrow down into a sad feature… _Wait a minute… Sad?_ He jerked around and saw she had her regular look. He breathed out in relief… _Of course… she can't wait until I leave.._**

"**Gaara." She sounded so tired. "Don't go… Not right now.. We had a.." Sweat drops started to appear and she once again passed out. **

**Naruto came back, ice cold water in a bowl. "How is she?"**

**Hinata pulled him down. "Wh-where is-"**

**Sakura handed her a towel out of nowhere. **

"**T-Thanks." She dipped the towel in and felt on Hotarus head, "Her temperature is rising rapidly!" **

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Weird.."**

"**_Hotaru.."_ **

**Hotaru struggled to breath, she gasped out. Trickles of blood crept down from her mouth. She began to cough over and over again.**

**Gaara started breathing hard, _W-what can I do?_ He heard Hinata and everyone began to panic. But all he heard was echoing. A sharp pain hit his head. _W-Whats going on?_ Everything around him started to look weird. He panicked and pressed on the door. _W-Wha.._ He looked toward Hotaru. **

**_No way.._ He widened his eyes. It was a spirit of someone. It paid no attention to no one and the others in the room didn't even seem to know it was there.**

**Its icy fingers began to pry in Hotaru's chest, Gaara could see an evil smile begin to appear. He narrowed his eyes. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"**

**Sasuke noticed Gaara, staring… staring at Hotaru? Hinata? Who? "Gaara." He said unwarily, "What?"**

**Gaara jumped over the couch, pushing Sakura and Naruto out the way, "Hinata did Hotaru teach you anything else beside healing justus?"**

**Hinata looked at him a bit crazy but was still thinking, "Y-yeah but she didn't tell me what one was for so-"**

"**Use it."**

"**What?"**

**Sasuke suddenly became tense, "Something is here…"**

**Sakura shivered, "I'm cold.."**

**Gaara grabbed Hinatas hand and pressed it on Hotarus belly button, "Use it." He repeated and looked up.**

**The spirit noticed Gaara and it glared at him. **

**His eyes were frost, his clothes in heavy blue. He leaned down to Gaara and they both stared each other down.**

"**You." It rasped out.**

"**Now Hinata." Gaara gripped her hand.**

**Hinata straightened her back, exhaled soft and closed her eyes, when Gaara let go she did five jutsus and said some foreign word no one could hear.**

**For real. Everything went silence. As if someone pressed mute on a remote.**

**A huge dark blue light spread and everyone looked above Hotaru in horror. **

"**W-who-" Hinata fell back, almost hitting her head on a nearby but Naruto came behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, also frightened by the weird light.**

**Sakura rushed to Sasuke and they held each other.**

**Gaara grabbed Hotarus hand, "Ezekiel." He whispered.**

**The spirit first looked on how Gaara was holding Hotarus hand then smirked down at him, he said something to him but once again. The silence was too strong and no one could hear nothing.**

**Then in a quick second. He was gone. **

**Hinata trembled in Naruto's arms, sobbing to herself, "Noo." **

**Sakura kept her face blank, a tear appeared and many more followed.**

**Sasuke squeezed Sakura close. A troubled look on his face.**

**And Naruto… he also squeezed his loved one. He closed his eyes in pain.**

**Hotaru gasped again. She sat up in a shock, looking around wide eyed and frightened.**

**Gaara pulled her into a tight hug, "Hotaru." **

**Hotaru continued breathing hard. "Gaara." She breathed out in gasps. "I'm.. I'm sorry.."

* * *

**

**Almost night--**

**Hotaru waited till everyone calmed then she sat, looking at the floor. "Um.. I just want to say sorry for what you saw and…" She narrowed her eyes in regret. "And… I want you to forget everything you just saw.."**

"**What?" Naruto frowned. "Who could forget-"**

"**I know.. I know.." Hotaru gazed up, "But it will only happen if you stay with me so.."**

**Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Happen? Wha-"**

**Everyone then nodded. **

**Gaara gripped her arm, "Happen? What do you mean."**

**Hinata was about to say something but Hotaru raised her hand to stop her, "I said.. Forget.."**

**He frowned to say something else but then … he just smiled, "You know what…" He pulled her in another hug, "Forget it.. I don't care right now."

* * *

**

**nighttime--**

**So they all acted like nothing happened. Besides, it was their last day and they wanted to spend it fun. **

**After playing a violent board game. (And what I mean by violent is Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke ending up in a huge wrestle cause they kept accusing each other of cheating.) Hinata ended up winning the most games. Sakura in a huge puff, meaning mad that she lost, and Hotaru laughing her ass off. Hotaru then put on some dance music and they all danced, drinked a little (Yeah what they think is a little. WHICH WAS A WHOLE SHIT LOAD!) and danced their butts off until they could barely move.**

**Naruto gurgled water in his mouth, Hinata giggling on him. She moved her heavy hand to his face and ended up smacking him.**

**This made Sasuke and Sakura laugh.**

**Hotaru shook her head, "Good night all. Get some rest."**

"**Ugh what time is it?" Naruto barely made the effort to look for a clock.**

"**Its only 12:00 A.M."**

"**Jeez.." He dozed off.**

**Gaara tightened his hug on Hotaru, kissing her on the neck. **

**She laughed, "Aren't you tired?"**

"**Mmm."**

"**Not an answer." She flipped around. (All the girls were using the guys as a bed just to let you know.) She kissed him, "Go to sleep Gaara." She whispered, her eyes lingering.**

**He looked at her tired, "No." He ended the convo right there.**

**She looked at him in a bit of surprised, "Excuse me?"**

"**I said no." He sat up, "If I go to sleep… Then.." He lowered his eyes, not wanting to finish.**

**She then nodded, understanding. That was also why she didn't want to go to sleep, "Yeah.." She sighed.**

**Gaara glanced at her then smirked, "Hey… Want to go outside?"

* * *

**

**  
Outside--**

"**WAAHH!" Hotaru looked at moon. "Its full again! What fun! And on our last night!" She waited for his usual response but she didn't hear anything but crickets. "Uhh? Gaara?" **

**He was already up the hill and getting ready to plop down on the grass. He barely noticed she was still climbing down the ladder and he raised an eyebrow like "Huh?"**

**She pouted her lips, pretending to be fussy about it, "OH GEE THANKS!"**

"**SLOW ASS!" He yelled back.**

**She made it to the ground, sighing to herself and looking at the moon. _That means the other full moon was fake… _She softened the look in her eyes, walking slow to Gaara on purpose. _Ezekiel always liked the full moon… _**

"**_Hotaru. I'm your moon. No matter what size or shape its in…. I'm always here to shine the darkness away." He smiled at the young Hotaru, cuddling the side of her face, "Always.."_**

"**Hotaru." **

**Hotaru blinked out of daydreaming, she recovered by putting on an amused smile, "That was MAJOR sleepwalking right there. My bad." She patted behind her head in pretend embarrassment.**

**Gaara knew she was faking. He knew and didn't like it.. But… still.. He didn't want to ruin it all. "Sit."**

**She was about to sit beside him but he grabbed her hips and made her sit between his legs. She made a surprised gasp. **

**No really. That surprised her. He was always too shy to do anything like that.**

**He wrapped his strong arms around her, kissing the side of her neck in a soft nuzzle.**

**Hotaru felt herself blush. The way he did it was so sweet. So secure and safe.. _so… protected.._**

_**Rameses grinned at her, "Don't worry Hotaru!" He wrapped his hair into a ponytail, "I'll get your master to set you free! Then we can live together, get married and make a HUGE family!"**_

_**Hotaru smiled, squeezing him into a tight hug, "Oh Rameses! You'll get in trouble if he hears you."**_

"**_So? As long as you're safe. I'll protect you."_**

**Gaara frowned and lifted her chin up to kiss her. Afterward he massaged her lip with his thumb, "Hey Hotaru. If you want me to stay… Just say so.." He gazed at her, "And I will.."**

**She widened her eyes. _Stay? Stay with me? _"Forever?" She whispered out unwarily. **

**His shining eyes sadly sparkled down at her, "Yeah. Forever."**

**_This is it… This is the moment… This will determine everything… _She sat silent, gripping his arm and narrowing her eyes, "Sta-"**

"**I'll protect you." **

"**_I'll protect you."_**

**That's when Hotaru felt her heart burn. She felt it crash and stop beating. Her eyes began to swell up, "N-no…No.. A deals a deal…" She looked away, "I'm sorry.." She didn't dare close her eyes. If she did.**

**Tears would come.**

**He first looked at her hurt then he settled down to a smile. "Yeah…" He closed his eyes, "Yeah.."**

**A few minutes later, Gaara ended up falling asleep. Still sitting up though. He didn't want to bother Hotaru nor did he even know he fell asleep.**

**(I wish I knew how to do that…)**

**She looked up at him, a tear going down her cheek. She couldn't hold it in any more, "I'm sorry Gaara.." She pressed her head against his chest. "I really do love you.. I do… And… And I want you to stay with me forever but.."**

**The familiar icy eyes of Ezekiel ran across her mind.**

**She trembled, "But… If I really do love you… I would let you go.." She looked up at the moon.**

**The real full moon.**

"**Hey Gaara" She whispered, "…. You're my hope… my light… **

**You're my full moon."

* * *

**

**Morning-**

"**Rise and shine buttheads." There was Naruto and everyone, their luggage packed and everything. **

**Hotaru yawned, getting up.**

**Gaara groggily stood then snapped awake, _Morning?_**

**Hinata and Sakura did their little girly crying and I miss you crap. Hotaru patted both their heads even though they were like an inch taller, "Now now you two! You can always come and visit."**

**They seemed to perk up even more, "YAY!" They squealed.**

**Naruto and Sasuke smirked at Gaara, "Hey Gaara. You're staying right?" Naruto said all happy.**

**Gaara yawned, stretching out to the sun, "Staying? For what?"**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes, _That was all for nothing? _**

**Hotaru came up behind them and patted them both hard on the back, "LEAVING WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE WILL YOU!" She grasped their heads under her armpits.**

**Naruto squirmed, "AH!"**

**After a bit of wrestling they group hugged. **

"**I'll miss you two." She smacked her palm, "Especially the fighting." She winked out.**

**Naruto gave a piece sign, "We'll all be back to visit you before you know it!"**

**Sasuke smirked, "Then I'll kick your ass."**

"**Keep dreaming buster." She flicked under his chin. She then looked at Gaara.**

**They both gave out a sigh and smiled.**

"**You!" She hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Inside she was crushing but she couldn't show it.**

**Before Gaara let go he whispered something that almost made her burst to tears. He then grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. His look serious.**

**(You'll find out in a minute. Calm yourselves.)**

**They all waved goodbye and started walking away. **

**Gaara looked at her evilly, "No smoking!"**

"**BAH!" She threw her sandal at him.

* * *

**

**Hours later of walking--**

**Hinata tugged on Gaara's sleeve, "Gaara…"**

**He glanced at her, "Hm?"**

"**You know… I think she would have liked it better if you stayed.."**

**Suddenly everyone was in the conversation and they all shouted yes.**

**Sasuke pushed him angrily, "Yeah man. What's your deal?"**

**Gaara shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I think so too.. But.." He smirked, "Like Naruto said. We'll be back to visit before she knows it." He then glanced back and forth ahead. Raised two fingers in the air as a goodbye and jumped to a tree. **

**He stood for a second looking back toward Hotarus' house then jumped again and started heading home.

* * *

**

**Hotaru didn't budge from her spot. She kept her palm near her heart. Looking up at the blue sky. Then when she realized they were all gone… she smirked. She closed her eyes and rekissed the spot where Gaara had pressed his lips on.**

**What he said: "Hotaru. Just call my name and I'm here."

* * *

**

_That's it…. Sorry for taking so long but I was soo busy with Christmas shopping. Forgive me! Oh. I already made the next chapter for Bleeding in the Sand 2. _

_Are you all still interested in reading it? Or are you too bored with me now. Cause if you are I can make one more chapter and end it all in a happy ending. _

_(Although then you won't know about Ezekiel and Rameses but.. Whatever floats your boat yah know!)_


	18. Err one more thing

**I decided to continue. My friend wants me too and if I don't… (hides somewhere) Uhh yeah.. Lets just say bloodob won't exist anymore…**

**Err anyway. If you're interested in reading more then look for Bleeding in the Sand 2. I think I made too many chapters for Bleeding in the Sand.. So yeah. Make sense? **

**Anywoo! I already made the first chapter! SO READ IT NOW AND REVIEW! (And ty for supporting too!)**

**(LOVE TO GAARA!)**


End file.
